Love Compromise
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: Miroku and Sango problems become the group's problems as a whole. InuYasha decides to take Sango's wellbeing into his own hands, but takes it too far too fast too soon. Secrets are kept and tension begins to arise along with emotional turns...
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this has been sitting on my computer for over a year, and it has multiple chapters already written. I think it's about time to release it, and I want you guys to tell me what you think. That is, if anyone even reads it. -.- Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this twisted fantasy of mine. I'm not sure where it came from or why I thought of it or why i've been inspired to continue writing it, but regardless, I wanted to and i have to get it out of my system. With that being said, enjoy ladies and gentleman! Tell me what you think of it, and if you want me to continue! **

* * *

><p>Forgiveness<p>

Chapter 1

"Sango, please! Listen to me! I swear, I-" Sango whipped around and glared as hard as she could, her eyes flaring with the tears streaming down her face.

"You're trying to tell me that you had no idea that you were kissing all over some _whore_ in an alley way where anyone walking by could see you?" she seethed at him as he drew back. Rubbing his head guiltily, he knew he was in for it. After Sango had given herself to him the week before, he wasn't sure she'd talk to him ever again.

"No-not necessarily... Sango, please hear me out! I swear, it's not what it looked like!" he shouted as she continued to stomp away from him, his presence staying with her longer than anything else. InuYasha scoffed and shook his head.

"What the hell do you mean, 'it's not what it looked like?'" Kagome questioned dangerously as she was now wishing she had a necklace to place around Miroku's neck. "You were making out in a market! And it wasn't with Sango! Do you have any idea how she feels? Do you have any idea how to be committed!" she yelled angrily at him. "You should be ashamed!"

"But..." He looked at InuYasha for help behind him as the Hanyou shook his head instantly.

"I've gotta agree with the girls on this one. You were being an idiot doing that," InuYasha stated in an annoyed, disapproving tone. "And you call yourself a monk..."

"Why would you even do that to Sango, Miroku? You know she loves you!" Shippo exclaimed as Sango's shoulders started to shake at the mention of her feelings. Miroku sighed as he reached for Sango in a sympathetic and an apologetic manner. He barely touched her shoulder before she yanked away, running off.

"Sango!" He started after her, but Kagome gripped his cloak before he could. She shook her head explaining not to follow her.

"She's mad at you. She's going to think it out. If you bother her now, she'll never forgive you, Miroku," she stated as Miroku sighed and merely nodded. InuYasha scoffed.

"By the look on her face, you're not getting any ass from her or anyone else any time soon... I doubt she'll even look at you," he muttered under his breath. Kagome felt an anime vein pop out of her head as she merely whispered,

"InuYasha, sit." He dove headfirst into the ground, his body hugging it uncontrollably as Kagome smiled at Miroku, trying to give him a reassuring one.

"You shouldn't have even looked at that girl, much less kissed her. You're guilt is enough punishment until she decides on a better one. Besides, you and Sango haven't done anything that InuYasha has implied," she stated as Miroku looked away, giving away the obvious answer. InuYasha stood up and dusted himself off.

"Told ya!"

"Sit!" BAM.

"_Damn it, Kagome!_"

"You two haven't slept with each other, have you Miroku?" she questioned as Miroku sighed. Kagome's eyes pried for an explanation.

"It was last week when we were at the Inn... I went to her room and she gave herself to me," he confessed as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. InuYasha stood up and frowned, nodding his head.

"I heard them... Sango's room was next door to mine and I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head until last night," he stated glaring at Miroku before chuckling. "You made her sing like a bird. I gotta give you props for that."

"_Sit InuYasha_!" Kagome shook her head at Miroku again.

"Why?"

"It went the wrong way... I was comforting her the entire time about when we found Kohaku's body until... I started to kiss her and... it wasn't supposed to happen, Kagome!" he explained grabbing his head. She glared at him, her entire expression changing from comforting to disgust.

"Soo... You took advantage of her... While she was distraught from mourning?" she seethed questionably. She slapped Miroku's face without warning. "And then you go and do _this_! _Ugh_!" she stomped off and away while Miroku continued to stroke and caress his cheek.

"Well... You're pretty much screwed," InuYasha stated as he looked away from Miroku. There was ultimate silence between the two males until Shippo asked blankly...

"What'd they do in Sango's room?" Miroku's entire face lit up with InuYasha's until he calmly stated,

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Sango stopped running after a few minutes, pausing to slow down her breathing. She coughed a little as she tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

She could only think of what Miroku had done to her, physically and emotionally, positive and negative. The way he comforted her in his arms... The way he held her, touched her, caressed her body that night... Yet she felt so worthless and dirty since she had seen that display of lust in the market place.

She covered her face as she tried to stop the tears from flowing, but nothing could stop her now. She gave herself to him and he threw it away like it was nothing. That not only embarrassed her, but destroyed her trust with him. She didn't think she could ever look at him the same way again.

"Sango!" she ignored the yell at first, but realized it was a female. Turning around, she saw Kagome running towards her, sliding down a small mudslide to catch up with her. Sango wiped her face frantically hoping to hide the shed tears from her best friend.

"Sango!" she stopped in front of her and dusted imaginary dirt from her green school uniform before she looked up. "Sango, I'm sorry. I know you probably want to be alone but... Talking things out can help more than you think."

"Kagome... No..." she whispered as she looked away in exasperation. She didn't really want to get annoyed with the miko, but she couldn't help it. Kagome was always trying to help, and Sango respected that, but... Some things were not meant to be said or discussed.

"Sango... I'm here whenever you need me and you know that. But... I know you're dealing with a lot more. Miroku...told me what happened..." Sango's eyes widened as she closed her eyes. Now her business was out. Everyone knew that Miroku had taken her innocence and threw it away like he didn't even want it.

"Just, talk it ou-"

"Damn it, Kagome. I wish you had a nose." Everything stopped as Kagome looked at InuYasha, sitting on a branch, looking at Kagome with the annoyed expression that Sango would hold if she wasn't so distressed. Kagome glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She wants you to back the fuck off. I can smell it on her. Not to mention sweat and tears. Just leave her the hell alone for once," InuYasha sneered.

"Si-"

"Say it if you want to. I'm trying to help Sango. You said it yourself. Thinking things out can work. This is one of those things that has nothing to do with you. So leave them the hell alone, let them handle it."

Kagome stopped at what InuYasha was saying. She touched Sango's shoulder gently, causing her to jump, her face still hidden by her hands.

"I'll...leave you alone for now. If you ever do want to talk... I'm here," Kagome whispered as she let go, walking away. Sango collapsed forward at Kagome's absence, but she knew that InuYasha had not parted. She didn't sob everywhere, but she tried to hide how she felt.

She heard InuYasha land into the soft grass and approach her as she fiercely tried to wipe her face clean of all the tears on her face and in her eyes.

"What do you want? Give me a pep talk on why crying is useless?" she asked sourly, avoiding his eyes. He sat down in front of her, his amber eyes staring into her chocolate ones. "Or are you expecting me to tell you everything instead of Kagome? Like that's gonna work."

His eyes only glared deeper into hers.

"No. You don't have to talk about shit if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that...Kagome only knows how to be nosey. So don't blame her for how she acts," he muttered, looking away.

"He...he pulled out..." InuYasha's ears perked up at the hearing of her words. He wasn't half listening to anything she was saying, so he had no idea what had come out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Miroku...pulled out...he obviously was still interested in...defeating Naraku...he didn't release inside of me...so, I won't bear his child," she explained looking away. InuYasha felt a relief inside of his body at the realization of her words as he gave her a smile.

"Good. We don't need any brats holding you guys back," he said too sternly as a frown appeared on her face. "At least...not yet."

"Not ever," Sango seethed. "How can I forgive him for this? For what he did to me? I feel so...lost. I have no one left. Kohaku's gone. Miroku's not even willing to stay committed..." Her eyes started to swell with water and overflow unwillingly. InuYasha saw her face and saw how saddening she looked whenever she felt bad.

"Sango...you can always forgive him-"

"Would you?"

"...You don't want me to answer that."

"That's what I thought. He's not...he's not doing anything to prove to me that he wants me back. All he does is beg for me to take him back, like the decisions completely up to me. Like he doesn't...care..."

"He does."

"What makes you think so?"

"I...I don't know, but-" Sango scoffed as InuYasha glared.

"Hey, wench, the least you could do would is hear me out at least! I'm tryin' to save a relationship here!" he snapped as Sango glared at him.

"Are you serious? You're the one who told Kagome to butt out! Why don't you follow your own advice?" Sango snapped back as InuYasha jumped up, placing his hands in his sleeves, giving her a 'feh'.

"Fine, I will then. Go and get drunk and sleep it off. You're better off with that than sitting here and whining all the time about his lecherous ways. You think YOU can stop him?" InuYasha barked as he turned around, starting away.

Sango covered her face in despair.

"I thought I could..."

* * *

><p>Three days passed before they came across yet another village with rooms at an inn. Sango refused to speak to anyone else except Kirara about the subject of Miroku. There wasn't much for her to say other than the fact her heart was in pieces. She really didn't believe in ever talking to them again.<p>

The village was obviously celebrating something by all the bright and colorful lights and lanterns along with the fireworks going off in the sky.

"Inn's might be a little expensive here you guys," Kagome whispered as her voice held a slight worried tone. "How much money do we have, Miroku?" He pulled out a little coin purse from his robe and opened it.

"We have more than enough. We can only hope that rooms will be less than expensive tonight," he explained while taking a quick glance at Sango. Kirara was on her shoulder and she was keeping a straight look ahead as if she was trying to focus hard on staying that way.

_ I'm sorry..._

"Feh, why can't we just camp outside like we always do? It's better than some inn to charge us money. Why don't we save our money instead on something useful, like food!" InuYasha objected as Sango's hand flew up to her chin.

"He's got a point there, Kagome..." Everyone looked up at her words, considering she spoke, even if it was directed to Kagome.

"Well...let's see how expensive the rooms are first," Kagome offered, her hands grasping each other as she pleaded to Sango. "I just want one night in a nice warm bed and a hot bath to relax in!" Sango smiled at her friend and merely nodded as they entered the front gates of the village.

It was gorgeous. There were small children running around, playing with each other along with women gossiping and laughing with each other beautiful kimonos. Sango peeked a glance at Miroku when they passed a group of females. He didn't even give them a look of interest the farther they went in. She merely rolled her eyes.

_ He's just doing that in front of me. To show he can be 'faithful'._

They came to a decent sized inn and got the prices for the rooms. They counted all their money and realized that had enough, but they wouldn't be able to buy much of anything with what would be left over.

"Damn it!" Kagome swore as she waved the innkeeper goodbye and they headed to the outside of town. "I really was looking forward to that bath and bed."

"You can find a hot springs out here somewhere. And there's also the fact that you've got the closest thing to a bed compared to all of us because of that sleeping bag thing!" InuYasha sneered as Kagome shot him a glare.

"I'm not used to this camping on a daily basis like you guys are. And my sleeping bag is nothing like my bed at home, thank you!" she yelled back at him, folding her arms across her chest looking away. "Who's turn is it to make dinner tonight?"

"I think its Miroku's," InuYasha stated with a sniff before they all started to set up camp. Sango had her mat laid out as she covered it with a wool blanket and helped gathered the wood.

"What are you cooking tonight?" Kagome asked eagerly. "Is it your famous stew? That's the best thing you can make!" Miroku chuckled as his eyes watched Sango rise and head through the branches.

"Hey, Sango, where are you going?" Kagome called as Miroku listened closely when the demon slayer didn't stop or slow down her pace.

"Just a walk. I'll be back."

When her presence was free from the area, Kagome shot Miroku yet another glare, making his guilt rise to yet another extent. He sighed uncontrollably and looked away.

"Well, you've got some nerve, doing that to her. She's fuckin' screwed up in the head now, Monk. She thinks she's being too hard on you one second, the next she wants to kill you herself," InuYasha growled from his high tree point. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?"

"Because. I smelt bloodlust a few times when she wanted to kill you. And the other time, I heard her muttering to herself about how she feels like she's putting too much guilt on you," he explained. "Personally, I think you're going to hell."

"InuYasha!" Kagome screeched at him for his crude choice of words.

"What? Just because he's a monk doesn't mean anything. Monks can go to hell just like demons can go to heaven. Its how you _act_. And I don't believe that cheating on your betrothed is something you can do, is it?"

"InuYasha_, sit_!"

Sango sat down at the nearest bar she could see and covered her head in despair. How she was getting by, traveling with him, merely looking at him, the sound of his voice was making her wonder how much she really was hurting and when it would end.

"What can I get fer ya ma'am?" the bartender asked. "Anything to drink?" Sango shook her head, before looking up at him. He was a fat, hairy man who seemed to have a nice inner spirit when it came down to things.

"Can I just have something to eat? Do you have anything?" Sango asked as he nodded. "Just give me the cheapest thing you've got. I'm running a little low on money." He nodded as she reached into her bosom from her yukata and held a money purse in her grasp. _I could just stay at that inn all by myself if I want to.  
><em>

"You've been out pretty long." Sango jumped at the scruffiness and annoyed sound in InuYasha's voice. She knew he was standing behind him. "You're going on a walk, huh?"

"I got tired and didn't want to walk back," she lied as she looked away, covered her face with her hands. She heard InuYasha inhale inevitably as she rolled her eyes when he muttered,

"Liar."

"Look, I can't...I just can't stay with you guys tonight. Can I at least have one night to myself, InuYasha? Please?" Sango asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're getting that annoyed with the monk? It's been three days!"

"I can't even stand to look at him, InuYasha! I've been holding up a lot easier than I expected! I'm completely human, unlike you! I am a female, unlike you! You have no idea how I feel right now!" she screamed as she covered her face, putting her head down, sobbing finally in his presence.

InuYasha couldn't do anything for a moment but watch her cry, guilt overwhelming him. He realized that she was right; he had no idea what she was going through. He sat on the barstool next to her as her food was placed in front of her. She rubbed her eyes dry and started to pick at the udon on her plate.

"Look...you're right. But I do know how it feels to be betrayed like you were. Not completely, and probably nowhere near as close to it as you, but I know the feeling," he explained as Sango remembered the Kikyo issue. "I'm proud that I've...beeen able to let her go completely, at least emotionally. If she needs me for something, I will be there, but I won't fall in love with her again. It wouldn't work. She's a wondering spirit. She's dead. Her body's made of clay."

"But Miroku's made of flesh and blood. As am I. I can't let him go so easily. Not as easily," she muttered as InuYasha passed the barkeeper some money, asking for some sake.

"I don't really expect you to though, honestly. I just really expect...I expect you to show it," he explained as Sango blinked and looked at him, her eyes still watery from the tears that had streamed down her cheeks.

"You expect me to show it? I'm not showing it at all...I'm trying not to at least..."

"Exactly my point," he muttered as the barkeeper gave him his drink and he downed it all, the warm liquid overflowing his own body. He let out a sigh before turning to Sango. "Everyone knows that you're being emotional about it, but you're only showing yourself. Why not anybody else?"

"Because I don't want people to judge me," she explained slowly as InuYasha licked his lips for even more sake. He gestured for another glass and reached in his haori to find some more money.

"Why are you drinking?" she asked out of curiosity. "From what you said, I should be the one drinking, now shouldn't I?"

"Touché," he said with a grin, his next glass going down his throat, gesturing for yet another. "You've never had alcohol have you?" Sango shook her head. "Sake is warm. It's the only alcohol I'll ever drink. And, with my demon blood, I can't get drunk so easily."

"Key phrase is, 'so easily.' You can still get drunk, InuYasha. And by the way your downing those drinks, you won't last very long. I'm not dragging you all the way back to camp," she explained as he shrugged.

"Man, being drunk isn't anything. It just makes you more emotional. If you drink _alot_ then you start forgettin' shit," he explained as Sango sat back and smiled at him. He was making her smile. It even amazed herself.

"We should head back now," Sango offered as she stood up, placing her dinner money on the counter. She smiled as he shook his head.

"No, just wait for me to finish drinking. I'll know when enough is enough," he objected as Sango rolled her eyes.

"So you say..."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, InuYasha! You're nowhere near sober!" she yelled at him as she threw him on the bed of the hotel room she had bought for him. "This was supposed to be my room, ya know. Now I had to spend it on you cause you got drunk!"<p>

"Ughh...stop yelling, wench..."

"No, I'm not going to stop yelling! How am I supposed to explain to Kagome why you're not with me on the way back? He got drunk and I dumped him at the inn we were supposed to go to!" She yelled. InuYasha lifted his head and turned over so Sango could see his face. His eyes were half lidded his cheeks were pink. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn InuYasha," she muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm better off staying here myself. I'll go rent my own room, make sure it's next door to yours. I've gotta keep an eye on you until you fall asleep."

"I don't plan on it."

"What do you mean, you don't plan on it? You better sleep. You're the one always talking about some damn, 'we have to move faster to catch Naraku'-"

Sango gasped when she felt InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, seeing a hint of lust in his eyes. Her cheeks flared as she yanked away, standing up before standing in front of him.

"InuYasha, calm down," she said in a steady voice, her eyes suddenly panicky. She couldn't hold InuYasha off, not by brute strength. He wouldn't rape her...would he?

"I'm calm, aren't you calm? I just...never noticed that about you, Sango," he muttered as he stood up himself, slowly walking towards her. She backed away slowly, trying to create a larger gap between them, but she failed miserably.

"N-Noticed what?" she asked carefully, hoping that her pulse would only slow down. She felt her back hit the wall, the space between them only closing up slower than usual, taunting her.

"You've got a hell of a body," he muttered slowly, hoping to seduce her in his own way. Her cheeks flared at his compliment as he closed the space between them, his body pressing barely against hers.

"InuYasha, calm down now. You're drunk. I think its best that I just let you lay down...and go to sleep-" She tried to sidle away from him, but he gentle grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, her body shaking as she looked away from him.

"Now, now, Sango. I think we should come to an agreement about me lying down. I only will as long as you join me. And I don't intend on going to sleep with you there," he whispered in her ear, making Sango's heart beat only faster.

"InuYasha, no! Please, really! I mean...It's just...you're not in your right mind. And you'll regret it tomorrow morning, really," she explained as InuYasha pressed her once again against the wall.

"True..." his lips started to move down to her neck, leaving light kisses on her bare skin, her body stiffening at his actions, hiding the way her body was feeling. "But in the heat of the moment, things can get out of hand..."

"Do you really think that excuse will work on Kagome if she found out that you were drunk when this all happened?" she objected as InuYasha shrugged.

"She'll get over it." Sango swallowed.

"You are _not_ InuYasha. The InuYasha I know is loyal to Kagome! The InuYasha I know wouldn't try and pressure me like this. The InuYasha I know-"

"Was pissed off when he found out what Miroku did to you as a friend," he seethed in her ear. Sango felt tears choke up in her throat before she shoved him off, InuYasha falling back onto the bed.

"I'm going to go buy my own room. Go to sleep," she commanded as she started towards the door. She stopped when she heard InuYasha's voice in her ear.

"You and I both know what you want me to do for you, just so you can get your mind off of things. Why don't you at least let me do that much for you? I won't mate you. I'm not that drunk that I can't tell," he muttered, his eyes curving around Sango's body. His hands were twitching to hold her in his arms.

"Shut up."

"You're not a virgin thanks to that monk. And he's the only man you've been with. A one night job is just what you want and need to make matters a little better for you about him," he sneered. "You want him to feel the pain you endured, more than anything."

"Shut up!" she screeched, her breathing speeding up. "I'm not stupid! I may not give a damn about Miroku anymore, but I still care about Kagome. I would never sleep with the guy she loves just because I'm the one who feels like no one wants me!"

"I want you."

"No you don't! You want my body! You're lusting right now, InuYasha and I'm sorry, but your not getting anything from me, especially not a one night stand!" she yelled as she stomped away, out the door, slamming it. InuYasha smirked as another thought of him and Sango ran through his unknowing mind.

"She'll be back."

* * *

><p>Sango ran through the bushes and the trees, hoping to return to camp before anyone was awake. She swallowed hard and tried to wipe the sweat from her face and her skin. Breaking through the camp, she breathed heavily, seeing everyone soundly sleeping.<p>

She silently tiptoed over to her mat and laid down, trying to look like she had a good night's sleep, like she had been there the whole time. Sango remembered InuYasha's very words, how he had tried to seduce her the night before. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

The sad thing was that he was right. He was a lot smarter when he was drunk, a lot more logical. Sake went straight to his head, both of them whenever he had enough of it. She realized what she had thought about his heads and her cheeks flushed deeply, trying to rid the thought.

_ Great. I'm fantasizing about...? Better him than Miroku's... _She realized she was able to think about him freely for some reason, like he had never betrayed her, like she had never been hurting. All her pain had some how been...melted away.

_With that? The fact that InuYasha tried to pep talk me into sex? The fact that it had-_

"Sango? Are you awake? Sango?" She opened her eyes at the sight of Shippo's wide green ones in front of her face. She didn't jump back, she was used to this kind of greeting every morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, hoping that it was just as convincing as she thought.

"I'm up, Kagome," she said with a yawn, a real yawn. She had no sleep at all the night before. She could only let this go on so much longer.

"Where's InuYasha?" she asked as she started opening her instant ramen boxes, putting the water into them before setting them over the fire. Sango tensed slightly for a moment but it didn't seem to show.

"Umm...he's-"

"What do you want, wench?" he asked as he jumped down, a look on his face like he really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. He was trying to remember the night's events as well. He was at a bar, gulping down sake and then...nothing...

"I wanted to know where you were! We've got to head back to Kaede's a little later so I can head home and get a few more supplies," she snapped at him before Kirara showed herself to her mistress.

"Hey, Kirara. How was your sleep?" Kirara mewed with an expression that Sango knew was a smile, causing her to return one. Then Kirara sniffed her mistress, her eyes boring holes into her own. "What is it?" Kirara mewed again in protest, Sango suddenly worried.

"InuYasha, go wake up Miroku. He's been knocked out longer than everyone else," Kagome commanded as she passed Sango her own cup of ramen. InuYasha stomped as he grumbled to himself to go awaken the monk as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He acts like it hurts to do something I tell him to do," she mumbled, starting to eat her own. Sango laughed and continued to eat hers. Everything was going well. Everything was back to normal...Everything...

* * *

><p>"Sango, we have to go see Kaede about this, really! You're sick, really sick!" Kagome begged for her best friend, the one who seemed to have been having immense pains in her stomach and trouble keeping her food down.<p>

"I'm fine Kagome! It's probably just...a menstrual cramp," she objected as Kagome backed away. There were moments in her time when people got cramps so bad as such they were seriously doing damage to the girl's body.

"Well, please, allow me to go to my time and get some medication for it, for you! We've got more than enough!" Kagome pleaded as Sango sighed in frustration and nodded.

"Sango, is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I'm sure that there is," Miroku asked at seeing her in such pain. Sango looked away from him, him mistaking it for the silent treatment while she did it from pain.

"No, Houshi-sama. Everything's fine," she objected as InuYasha appeared then. He had disappeared for about a week to visit his mother's grave on her birthday. He stayed a lot longer than he intended to.

"Hey, what's up with everyone looking like someone's going to die?" InuYasha asked crudely as Kagome shot him a painful glare, causing him to draw back.

"Sango is having bad pains. It's from her monthly cycle and this is the worst I've ever seen something like this," Kagome explained, holding her best friend's head in her hands. InuYasha smelt the air, took in a deep inhalation. Sango was lying. She wasn't bleeding. And those pains were from...

InuYasha's eyes widened. There was a distress call ringing out from Sango's body, and it wasn't from her. Then he sensed youki in her system. It all fit together.

"Sango, come with me. I know how to help," InuYasha stated gruffly, his face as pale as ever. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Why? There's got to be at least something you can do so she doesn't have to move-"

"Kagome, stay out of this, Sango needs to come with me! It's something that demon's can do to heal massive pain. There's no reason why it shouldn't work on Sango!" InuYasha barked, deception in his voice. Miroku heard it, though Kagome didn't.

"Fine, please just hurry. I can't stand seeing Sango like this!" Kagome choked out as InuYasha picked up the demon exterminator bridal style and walked away from the others, Sango's body radiation slowly calming down.

"What's...what's going on...InuYasha?" she asked slowly, feeling her body calm down in his arms. "My cycle has been off for a while, ever since me and Houshi..."

"It's not Miroku's," he muttered gruffly, coming to a stop before cradling her in his arms. His hand fell to her stomach, a warm feeling from InuYasha's youki sinking into Sango's skin. She leaned back, closing her eyes at the pain being melted away by such a feeling.

"Who's...who's is..." Sango's eyes widened as she looked at him. "No. No, InuYasha. It can't be..." He looked away.

"I knew there was something I didn't remember, and I know you remembered, but didn't pay it any attention. I didn't pull out like Houshi did. I'm sorry Sango but..."

"I'm carrying your baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the first little taste of it, it's going to be going hard and strong (hopefully). For those of you who don't know, i don't have internet accessibly at my house. I know, i know, who doesn't? It's the 21st century, blah blah blah. Well, I don't have it, therefore updates are difficult and often times spread out. At the same time, I will be going away to college soon and I hope to be more accessibly then and there :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! I try (sometimes..)**

* * *

><p>Deception<p>

Chapter 2

"Yeah...you are..." InuYasha strained, avoiding her eyes after seeing the look on Sango's face. She didn't want to have his child, hell, she didn't want to have anyone's child in general. This wasn't anything that could possibly benefit anyone.

"That night when I went back in your room? You impregnanted me?" she said, starting to seeth, gritting her teeth together. He glared at her and pulled his hand from her stomach.

"Hey, you said it yourself! I was drunk!" he snapped back. Sango covered her face in utter despair, already on the brink of tears at the thought of a pregnancy. The mood swings were erratic already.

She was at the perfect age to have children, hell if she went to a village, most women her age already had two or three. She was almost near the edge of being classified as 'too old' to bear children despite Miroku's constant pressing. And yet, her eighteenth birthday was around the corner...

This was the possible worse case scenario. And InuYasha had already fussed at her about sleeping with Miroku simply because of the risk of babies. Then she sleeps with the Hanyou and...

"I shouldn't have went back there at all. How many times did you climax?" she asked, her voice shaking. He may not have remembered much, but she remembered every bit, every detail. From his silver hair was draping over her body, holding her, tickling her in all the right places until she passed out underneath him.

"The question is how many times did you..." he muttered, looking away. Sango's entire face turned red before she looked away.

So he was aware and conscious, at least to some extent.

She wasn't even all that familiar with being intimate with men and here he was picking on how much she had dared to enjoy her night with him, something that she had to keep reminding herself that it was a mistake.

He rolled his eyes at her innocence, what little bit of it that she had left.

"Don't try and play innocent now, too late for that."

"Look, we both know what we've done is wrong. We've got to tell Miroku and Kagome. I mean...seriously, we can't leave them in the dark for long. What about when I start to swell up?" Sango asked, almost to herself as if trying to find a plausible excuse.

"Oh, and we have less time than you think until that happens," he added on, throwing Sango a curve ball.

"Wh...what?" Sango barely whispered. InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's kinda obvious here, Sango. Demon births usually last a lot shorter than human ones. Your child is a quarter of a demon instead of a half demon, so you're not going to be dealing with it as much as you think."

"As much as I think? I thought I was dying over there!" she screeched at him, grabbing her head in fury. InuYasha rolled his eyes in annoyance once again. Sango was usually the one who did the least nagging, but now she was outdoing Kagome.

Could he blame her? She was pregnant, with his child. She was in love with the perverted monk and he was in love with the time-traveling miko. They both basically demolished the trust and friendship in their group from one mistake that happened in a single night.

But whats the worst case scenario? Her being pregnant for seven months opposed to the usual nine. They could play off the idea of it being a demon, that is, as long as it doesn't have demonic traits like InuYasha. They eyes and dog ears would throw everything off. Other than that, they could say that it was a premature birth and that the child was human. Until Miroku or Kagome sensed the youki..

"Sango, it's really-"

A slight sucking noise interrupted their conversation as Sango slapped her cheek, a flattened flea floating down like a descending leaf as InuYasha and Sango's eyes widened in amazement.

"M-Myoga!"

"Yes Master InuYasha. And I see Lady Sango is to bare you half demon child, yes?" he asked, fiddling with his legs, InuYasha capturing him with his sharp, pointed claws, causing the flea to attempt to...well, flee.

"Shut your trap you pest! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was just...just..."

"A moment of heat and passion? Stress can do that to you, Master. I'm sure the bad luck with Naraku can make you feel such a way-"

"Damn it, Flea!"

"InuYasha, wait," Sango interrupted, causing all commotion to stop for a brief moment. InuYasha's eyes turned towards hers as she shook her head as squishing the tiny insect. "You didn't hear what he said, did you?" InuYasha blinked twice and shook his head.

"Repeat yourself, or else," her snarled as he struck fear into the tiny flea's heart, his mouth moving like a motor. Sango rolled her eyes at InuYasha's demanding ways. She thought about it briefly how demanding he was that one time that night she was in his room before she had to slap herself. _Damn it, stop it, girl!_

"You're half demon child is with Lady Sango, Master InuYasha. I'm sure she wouldn't be under so much stress if you were to merely mate her before the birth-"

"That is _not_ an option!" InuYasha snapped at the flea, his body shaking violently from the loud vibrations of his voice and the force that had blown him back from their yells. Sango's ears quirked at the intense refusal of 'mating'. All she seemed to be aware of was the fake it would make the pregnancy easier.

She had always heard about in the discussions of demon mating, but she had never actually come across to what it had to do with reproducing offspring. She'd ask him about that later.

"I'm sorry, Master InuYasha! I won't bring it up again!"

"And what do you mean, 'half-demon'? Shouldn't the brat be a half of a half demon or something like that?" Myoga shook his head.

"No, no, my Master. You're father discovered something in the Daiyoukai blood of your family. All of the offspring of half demons will only result in half demons to make sure the demon blood does not fade away in the generations!" he explained.

"So..."

"She will endure the birth of a Daiyoukai's half demon child. It can almost make it as if she would be bearing Lord Sesshomaru's child," InuYasha explained as his eyes widened.

He only seemed capable of swearing under his breath. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"What's wr-?"

"I'm sorry, Master InuYasha, but as the son of a Daiyoukai, you shall carry on your father's traits. Your child, however, will not be able to carry them down. Sesshomaru's shall. At the same price, however, the concubines you use at your disposal to have your children will endure what is expected of a demon Lord.," he explained as Sango closed her eyes, a vein popping out of her head.

"Concubine?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Sango, no disrespect, I-"

"Save it, Flea!" she snapped, before turning to InuYasha. He still hadn't spoken. She had calmed down to some extent, unsure of how to take InuYasha's uneasy silence. "Any chance you want to tell me what's going on in your mind?"

At first he didn't respond. He simple remained silent, lost in his thoughts, but then he found his voice, sighing before deciding to break it down for the exterminator.

"This... Isn't going to be easy in anyway. You know what a Daiyoukai is?"

"Come on, InuYasha. Of course I do. A Demon Lord over a certain territory-"

"Yeah. Technically we're... a pure blooded breed. On the pyramid of demons, we're at the very top. Since we're so important, but there's so few of us, we have to make sure that we stay around a long time. Explaining why we never die out. At the same price, everyone is not capable of carrying a Daiyoukai's child. Some demons can barely do it, and most humans don't," he explained slowly.

Sango's mind slowly started to piece everything together.

"That's one of the many reasons why there aren't many half demons. Most human mothers can't carry them to term. InuYasha is one of many exceptions," Myoga pointed out.

"That and they happen very quickly. Daiyoukai hanyou pregnancies usually last about four to five months. Sometimes even three," InuYasha finished.

"So you're telling me...that everyone will be able to tell I'm pregnant? That will only prove that I'm not pregnant will a fully human baby..." Sango's fists balled up in anger before she pointed an evil finger at InuYasha.

"I knew it...I shouldn't have even considered sleeping with you! You were DRUNK when this all happened between us!" she screamed before InuYasha saw her eyes water, the smelt of salty tears evading his nose.

She was under a lot of stress. She was over emotional, panicky, and just outright ashamed. He couldn't blame her, but he didn't expect such outward reactions from the usually conservative woman.

InuYasha tried to soothe her, but he hated to admit the fact that he wasn't good at trying to do it, he was awkward with such. He heard Myoga call his name, dragging his attention away from his the crying demon exterminator.

"Uh, Master InuYasha, her emotions are unstable because of the child's unstable youki. You must know that you are the only one who can calm it down. You must try and keep her feelings stable or else it can be severely strenuous," Myoga warned as InuYasha touched Sango's shoulder and her stomach, helping ease her just enough for her to stop crying.

"InuYasha...please...we can't tell them, don't make me tell them," she was all she seemed to whisper when she opened her mouth.

* * *

><p>After Sango pulled herself together, they both headed through the woods, seeing Kagome and Miroku had already packed up all the stuff, preparing to go back to Kaede's. Kirara seemed to have been waiting for Sango's return, sniffing her mistress before hissing briefly before turning her head towards InuYasha.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo questioned from inside Kagome's bicycle basket. Sango's cheeks flared uncontrollably as she shrugged, the cat refusing to transform.

"Kirara, please! I promise to explain later!" she seethed as the cat rolled her eyes and transformed in a swirl of flames, waiting for her master to climb on top of her.

"I promise, I'll tell you," Sango whispered in her ear as the others followed Kagome at a steady pace.

After a while, Kagome looked back and saw Sango in the air, InuYasha and Miroku running by the way it looked. She slowed down when she heard air escape her tire.

"Wait a minute, guys!" she yelled back as she stopped, getting off the vehicle. She inspected her front tire and found the hole where the air was escaping and gasped.

"I never would have guessed!" She exclaimed as she pulled a jewel shard from the tire, it sparkling in purity. InuYasha's jaw dropped just as Sango and Kirara landed, looking at tiny purple shard in her fingertips.

"How was it you didn't sense it?" Sango asked curiously, suddenly worried about Kagome's spiritual powers. "Do you wonder how many shards we could have possibly missed if your powers aren't working?"

"I'm sure they're working, I'm positive!" she refused, looking at the shard. "Is it possible for one to be defective?"

"No, then they all would be defective, because they were all apart of the Shikon Jewel," Miroku explained as Sango felt her body swoon for a slight moment. _The hell?_

She looked around and all of sudden she could see a lot clearer, and see a lot farther. _Well, I guess that's a good thing... _Then she felt her nose start to act up and she started smelling so many different smells._ That's what's messing with my head..._

Kagome's hair swished when the wind blew by it and the smell of vanilla invaded her nose. It overflowed and the smell started to make her nauseous. Sango covered her nose hoping for it to cease, but it didn't.

"Inu...InuYasha?" she called as he looked up almost immediately at the sound of his name. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, the other three people in their group looking at them with curiousity.

"What is it?" he snapped with annoyance in his voice while she continued to hold her face in a gingerly way. "What the hell is wrong with your face?"

"Vanilla," she mumbled, closing her eyes, trying to fight the throbbing in her stomach, saying she was about to throw up. InuYasha looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Vanilla," she explained again, trying to gesture it until he smelt the air and looked back at Kagome. His eyes looked impressed and shocked at the enhancement of her senses.

"What's wrong with it? You hate it too?" he asked as she nodded, opening her eyes, lurching slightly. He backed away a few feet, realizing that it was making her sick. "That bad?" she nodded again before she turned around, going behind a nearby bush and releasing her stomach's contents.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, once again worried. InuYasha sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"She's feeling nauseous. And for some reason, she can smell your shampoo crap, that vanilla shit that you seem to always use," he explained as Kagome reached for her hair, inhaling the delicious scent.

"It's me?" she asked in a terrified tone.

"Yeah, but you can't help it," InuYasha explained as Miroku's eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

"How can she smell Kagome's hair from all the way over there? And its enough to make her sick? What's going on with her?" he asked as InuYasha scratched his head and shrugged in the most convincing way possible.

"I dunno. She wasn't having menstrual cramps either," he said in an uncaring tone.

"So...she's not had her cycle?" Miroku muttered, slightly excited by the way it was heading. _He thinks he's the only one who banged her. Aww hell. I might end up in that wind tunnel by the way it looks if he finds out it was me._

"Nope," he stated shortly as he turned around, heading back towrads Sango to go check on her. She rose her head, still heaving, trying to spit out the constant taste in her mouth, groaning in disgust before she looked up and saw InuYasha standing before her.

"What now?"

"The monk knows your pregnant. But he thinks it's his," InuYasha finished as Sango groaned, closing her eyes as she looked away, feeling tears in her eyes once again.

"InuYasha...we made up the other night. We were okay. We didn't sleep together though...I swear I think I love him again...I don't...I don't think he'll take me back if he finds out its not his, much less a demon," Sango cried as she covered her face.

"It's okay Sango..."

"What's Kagome going to say? When she finds out what we did? Oh Kami, no," she sobbed as InuYasha helped her up, wiping her face for her.

"They will be mad as hell, but they'll get over it if they realize the situation. You were depressed and I was drunk," InuYasha added as Sango looked away. He realized that she wouldn't listen to him so he scoffed and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on, let's head back to the hag's."

"Ye wish for me to check on Sango for thee?" Kaede reassured as everyone nodded as Sango leaned into the door, followed the priestess into her hut.

She sat on a cot and awaited Kaede to return to her. Looking around, Sango couldn't help but worry. What would everyone say? What would they think? It made her own heart ache. She saw Kaede walk back towards her and sit on a stool, smiling warmly at her.

"Lay back, child," she whispered as Sango laid in the cot, closing her eyes, hoping Kaede wouldn't be able to figure it out quiet as fast as InuYasha thought. A slight gasp was heard and Sango realized she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Ye have youki in your system, Sango. You bedded a demon? His power is of a Demon Lord child, it is radiating off your body. It won't be much longer before Kagome and Miroku figure this out," Kaede warned as she continued to examine her body. "You're senses have heightened indeed as well. Is you're child's father Lord Sesshomaru-!"

"No! Never in a dynasty! Why would I-"

"Territory invasion. You had to give him something to live possibly. But he would never purposely put his seed in you. Maybe it was to repay him for something. Maybe for Kohaku's life-"

"Kaede...how can you say that...?" Sango whispered, her voice cracking from her tears. Kaede made a disapproving tone.

"I never said that ye would do that, Sango-chan. It's just some examples of things that some people are desperate for. Ye have been a pure soul, protecting innocent humans. And now you have bedded a Demon Lord. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just shocked and disappointed," she explained.

Sango offered no words in response.

"Have ye told the others what thou art have done?" Kaede questioned as Sango shook her head as Kaede gestured for her to sit up. "You'll have to tell them at least of your condition. It's the best thing to do for ye friends."

The idea of breaking it to Miroku broke her heart, but she admitted the guilt and shame of revealing the father would only make her feel worse when Kagome found out it was InuYasha's. Maybe that was what was best for now. Not to reveal the baby's father.

Would that be beneficial long term? She had five months to explain and hopefully be forgiven, but who could tell what would happen. Could she forgive Miroku if she was in the opposite position? She wasn't sure. Would she forgive Kagome, more than likely she would, but the Monk was the only thing that she lacked any real trust in.

Kaede had banged it into her head. She had to tell them, but she would limit the information she released. Now was not the time for everything to come out. It was too soon.

"Okay..." Sango wiped her face and stood up, going to the other room inside of the hut. She saw the faces of all her friends. Shippo was outside playing with his toys, Miroku was looking eagerly to await the results. Kagome was reading one of those book things from home, and InuYasha looked...well, he looked convincing to look like he didn't care.

"Okay everyone. I have found out what is wrong with Sango-chan," Kaede announced as Kagome looked up, giving her undivided attention while Miroku merely straightened. InuYasha just looked at her, his eyes showing intensity.

"Sango is pregnant," Kaede stated shortly, Sango's eyes water as Miroku's lit up in pure joy. He stood up to go hug and kiss her, but Sango pulled away, feeling her tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Miroku asked as Kagome was confused as well. Everyone thought it was Miroku's child. Sango looked away, towards Kaede to tell them the other news.

"No, Sango. You must do it," she refused as Sango rubbed her eyes, looking Miroku in the eyes. His deep blue eyes asking for what she was hiding.

"It's...not yours Miroku. It's a demon's." Miroku's face was blank for a brief moment, as if the information didn't register right away. Then it was utterly distraught and enraged. He let go of Sango and backed away, her tears only starting to run a lot faster when she realized he had been disgraced.

"Wait...what?" Kagome questioned as InuYasha's hair hid his eyes at the monk's reaction to his fiance's recent diagnosis. He knew how Sango felt about Miroku's denial, he could feel the child's youki slowly on a rise. _Please calm down, Sango..._

"That's why...that's why you can smell so much more. Your senses are acute. And that was no menstrual cramps or even...or even a stomach sickness. It was the distress of a demon's youki," Miroku concluded as Sango reached for him, but he yanked away.

"Miroku!" Kagome scolded as Sango pulled her hand back, accepting the treatment he was giving her. She felt as if she deserved it. InuYasha's anger flared at how Miroku was responding.

"Who is it? Is it someone we know?" he questioned as Sango's eyes widened, the devastating question she had been anticipating coming up. InuYasha awaited for her to speak his name, but instead he saw her shake her head in refusal to give out one.

"I...I can't tell you yet..." Sango saw Miroku's teeth clench together and his hand that was once balled up into a fist was now winding back for a slap across the face with her name on it. As soon as he swung, Sango closed her eyes, awaiting the pain, but there was none. There wasn't even a sound.

She opened her eyes, seeing InuYasha in front of her, Miroku's wrist tight in his grip, Miroku's eyes filled with malice, InuYasha's filled with the urge to break his arm off. Sango tugged on his haori, hoping to stop the bickering. Even from from behind him, InuYasha felt the youki continue to rise. That was the last thing that needed to be happening.

"Inu-InuYasha, please-"

"Didn't you're mother teach you not to hit women, especially ones that are holding a child?" InuYasha sneered as if he was holding back.

"Why are you protecting her?" Miroku seethed as he felt the grip on his wrist tighten. "You must know who the bastard's father is, don't you?"

InuYasha chuckled as he tightened his grip again, Miroku cringing in pain. He had no idea why the monk dared to run off at the mouth, knowing that he was no match for InuYasha. That and the fact that it was his child that he dared to call a bastard was something that struck a _nerve_in the Hanyou.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kagome yelled, trying to pull on Miroku, hoping he would back down. Sango already had a grasp on InuYasha, and there was no point in grabbing him as well. Miroku was the opposing force in this.

Kaede looked at InuYasha and then Sango as the situation registered in her head. _My word... _She too sensed the youki growing with in the woman due to the stressful situation they were all in. She would collapse soon.

"I just have this thing for protecting women who can't protect themselves in their time of need," InuYasha growled. "You don't get the fact that she still loves you."

"Love me enough to go and fuck another person, moreso a disgusting demon who would put his seed in her?"

"Miroku!"

Sango felt a painful strike in her stomach, something that seemed to have knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly, she became lightheaded just as another pain hit her.

InuYasha felt Sango's grasp on him loosened as she collapsed to the floor, holding her stomach in her hands, groaning. The child's youki began releasing itself from her body after it had begun to build itself up inside of her. She looked exasperated and InuYasha knew that this was where the conflict between him and Miroku would have to end.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted, letting go of Miroku. InuYasha turned around and saw her on the floor, trembling from her pain, biting back a moan.

InuYasha reached down and picked her up as Kaede gestured for him to take her into her bedroom of the hut. Her heartrate had increased substantially in a matter of moments, it was almost as if she was going into shock. Gently laying her down on the cot, he covered her with a blanket, trying to make sure she was comfortable. He pushed her hair aside her face, placing his hand on her stomach; the youki calming down as he released his own into her body. Her breathing slowly started to steady.

After a few moments of silence, Sango grabbed his hand, his attention redirecting to her face. His eyes softened at the look in her eyes, the distress her voice, the pleading sound it made. He had never once seen her look so helpless.

"You could have gave it away," she whispered as he looked away before shrugging as if he didn't care.

"I'm not going to let him hit you. Not only are you a woman, but you're pregnant. Just because he's pissed off doesn't mean a thing about hurting you. He's done enough-"

"Do you really care that much?" Sango asked, feeling her heart lift at the realization that InuYasha did indeed care about her deeply.

"Yeah. I mean, even this far, Sango, what the hell else do you want me to say?" InuYasha asked before Sango gave him a faint smile, one he didn't even pick up on. There was a long awkward silence between them before Sango spoke.

"I want him back." InuYasha's irriation came back at her words. He still wanted to beat the hell out of the monk and she wanted to...she wanted to love him.

"You can't have him back," he stated, as if there was simply no argument about it. Sango's brow knitted together in surprise at his command, almost as if he was trying to be a parent already.

"And why not?" she asked, starting to sit up, InuYasha pushing her back down, giving her the look that she needed to rest and relax. "If he forgives me after its born, I mean, you and I both know everything can be okay..."

"He actually considered laying a hand on you Sango. And he calls himself a monk," he trailed as he looked at Sango once again, his eyes demanding. "No. You can't have him, Sango. He's not worth it."

"You may be this baby's father, but you're not in control of me, InuYasha. I can do whatever the hell I want, and you know it," Sango objected, InuYasha scoffing at her comments.

"I have to do what I can to protect you and that child until it's born as its father," he explained in a tone that suggested her opinion to be not needed.

"After it's born?"

"Whatever environment it's going to be in has to do with me as well. I don't want my child to be around some womanizing, woman beater of a -"

"I'm not your mate. I can do whatever I want after I have this baby. You're not going to change that no matter what you want, say, or do," Sango sneered as InuYasha's eyes had never looked so angry about being opposed, but then again, how many had opposed him. He wasn't the most demanding person.

"Me and you are bound by that baby in your stomach. The least you can do is make sense of why I am saying what the hell I'm saying," InuYasha growled as Sango shrugged and turned away.

"Just you wait. He'll accept me and this hanyou baby. Give it some time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii I'm alive! I decided to update for you guys for a brief moment. Now that it all has been revealed, it's time to let it all simmer and boil down. I know that sounds weird...**

**Um, I hope i don't offend anyone based on someone's beliefs. This subject that you'll read about will become touchy in some later chapters and it will be serious (to some people), but don't take it out on me, PLEASE? Thank you.  
><strong>

**Love you guys! Read and review, and I'll have another chapter for you! :D**

* * *

><p>Attraction<p>

Chapter 3

The altercation at Kaede's hut left the entire group with an uneasy quietness. Shippo was unaware of the whole situation, due to his age, but everyone else was feeling the tension from Sango and Miroku.

Kagome had assumed that the pregnancy was an exciting thing until she realized that it wasn't Miroku's. For Sango to go and sleep with someone else was unexpected from her, much less a demon. She was, after all, a demon exterminator.

She couldn't help but assume that she had been seduced or manipulated into having sex with one. But to get impregnanted is a whole different story. Sure they didn't have condoms, but she remembered Kaede saying that demons breed at will, unlike humans.

It was just surprising. Kagome's main concern was Miroku more than anything else. InuYasha seemed to have been watching out and caring for Sango, but no one had bothered to ask Miroku how he felt.

How did he feel?

The sun was starting to go down. Miroku had stormed out of the room the instant he realized that everything that had gone on wasn't a dream. That his beloved fiance was going to have a demon child.

Kagome realized that he was going to the river, and after giving him a few hours of alone time, she decided it was time for her to go and see him and how he was taking everything. It was the least she could do for him as a friend.

Never had she seen the vibrant monk so down and depressed. She wondered if he had cried about it even though his eyes weren't red. He was almost in a daze, sitting on the bank, rolling a blade of grass between his fingers.

Kagome approached slowly, but surely before she sat down beside the monk. She didn't break the silence right away; occasionally glancing at him to see if he had changed in any way.

He hadn't.

She wondered what was going through his mind...

If only Kagome knew how his heart was breaking and crumbling into dust, piece by piece. The one woman he loved for who she was, not just because she had amazing curves or a big chest.

Sango had all of that and more. She had a beautiful heart and soul, determination, a smile that lit up the room, and her eyes glowed like almonds. He had geniunely fallen in love with the Demon Exterminator.

He was a womanizer, yes. He always had his eyes wondering elsewhere, but that was for a brief moment. He wanted Sango to be his and only his. He had never wondered about whether or not she would cheat on him, he only had to worry about himself.

Now his blood was boiling at the idea of a child, a monster, inside of her that wasn't of his seed. That was the hardest thing to understand and comprehend. Why would she do it? To get back at him? When could it have happened?

She didn't do it to get back at him, if she did, she would have revealed it before that point just to rub it in his face. That look of horror in her eyes when she knew what he would say could be accounted for that too. She didn't want that child as much he did.

When it happened? There's no telling. Why she did it? There's no telling. She could have been emotional because of what he had done to her and just needed to seek closure somewhere, much less a demon.

Did she even still love or want him?

How could she after what he had done? She had tolerated him and even when he made up with her, everything seemed alright for the most part. Until they figured out what had been going on...

Kagome cleared her throat. Her prescence wasn't easing anything off his shoulders. Knowing the miko, she probably wanted him to vent and talk about his feelings. He wasn't in the mood for talking, but he knew it was bound to happen.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, touching his arm gently. He scoffed, refusing to make eye contact with her before giving a pained smile. If only there was an easy way to get rid of her; that would make him feel better.

"Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest," he stated calmly, as if it was perfectly normal to feel that way. His heart started to hurt at the idea of everything that occurred came back to mind. "Did you know, Kagome?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and slight disapproval at the accusation.

"Of course not, Miroku. I would've-"

"You would have what? Made her tell me?" he breathed with a light laugh. "I just wish I could understand why she would do this to me."

"Miroku, you have to understand that you hurt her too. Both of you are in the wrong. It's just that her decision has an effect on you both long term wise," she whispered, rubbing his arm.

How could she really ease this for him? Was it possible? This wasn't a simple cheating incident, there was an unborn child involved in it all, a... 'Quarter Demon' baby that was going to be born. It really wasn't her place to get involved in any kind of fashion. but she always hoped to make situations easier to deal with, no matter what they were.

"... Is it wrong for me to want it dead?" he breathed, the shame in his voice. Kagome's eyes softened and nodded, seeing the emotional turmoil within the monk was only getting worse.

"Is there some way for me to get rid of it? Could I purify it? Exorcise it?" he whispered almost to himself. Kagome sighed and shook her head, feeling worse along with him.

"You know as well as I do that it would kill the baby, and that's not an option. Not unless Sango wanted that. But regardless, a baby is still a baby, even if it's-"

"An unwanted demon? A runt, nonetheless?" he sneered.

"Miroku!"

"I meant no disrespect to InuYasha, of course, but... Wouldn't it be better to put the child out of it's misery? Instead of living a life like..."

"Just because you're a monk doesn't give you that right. And a life is a life. Everyone deserves the opportunity to live. Even a baby who isn't planned," Kagome argued.

She hated this argument, especially in her own time about abortions and things like that. When people tried to justify such only made her sick. A baby never asked to be born...

"There's a difference between a baby who was planned, and a baby who isn't wanted," he said rather coldly. Kagome sighed and twiddled her thumbs, feeling the conversation go south. There was obviously no arguing such with him.

"I think it's wrong, but... If you really feel strongly about it, talk to Sango about it," was all she seemed to be able to say.

Miroku felt as though Kagome wouldn't understand, she couldn't possibly understand. She had never been in the situation and all she was doing was putting in her own thoughts and opinions.

Nothing could describe the anger, pain, sadness, rage, and just outright confusion that he felt in his heart, not to mention the pure animosity towards the baby that his woman was carrying that wasn't his.

He was wondering if Sango willingly had sex with a demon or if she had been possessed, cursed, manipulated...? He wasn't sure anymore. This wasn't something even Sango had anticipated and that alone meant something.

"How will we be able to be happy, Kagome? How will we even be able to defeat Naraku with her swollen with a demon's seed? He will only take advantage of such an opportunity when he discovers this," Miroku pointed out. "Even more of a reason to-"

"Stop making it out to be the baby's fault that you can't be happy with Sango!" Kagome interjected finally, getting frustrated. "You cheated on her... She cheated on you... The problem isn't the child, it's your relationship with Sango in general."

She felt better after letting that was no other way for her to explain it or fit it into the conversation. It was one of those things that just needed to be made known. With that being said, Kagome got up and removed herself from the monk's side before he could say anything else to upset her.

The guilt in his voice when he first mentioned getting rid of the baby slowly diminished as the thought became concrete in his head to the point where he wouldn't feel bad. The idea that Miroku could actually be selfish enough to let his heart accept that really bothered Kagome.

She could even tell that Miroku would bring the subject of getting rid of the child to Sango as a serious consideration, something that wouldn't necessarily be a good idea.

Or would it?

Would Sango be willing to get rid of her demon baby to be happy with Miroku and act as if it had never happened? Was it that simple? Kagome honestly didn't want to know...

* * *

><p>"That's what happened," Sango finished, still petting Kirara's head. She had promised her best friend, the only one who had genuinely stuck through everything with her, to tell her the story. Even though she couldn't response, Sango knew that the cat could understand.<p>

She no longer showed disdain, disapproval, or any kind of insolence. The demon simply listened and stared at her best friend as she explained. After she finished, the silence was uneasy.

Even though she couldn't talk, Kirara never made Sango feel uneasy, especially when she talked to her. It was just now, that she was done with her explanation, she wanted to know how the cat viewed herself.

The two ladies were on a hill on the east side of Kaede's village, closer to the InuYasha forest. On the far west side was the river, where she had seen Miroku head to after the disagreement with InuYasha. She felt that it would be in his best interest if she stayed away from him.

Laying on her stomach, in the grass, she felt comfortable, at ease. She thought that she should enjoy using her stomach while she could. It had already been three weeks since she had had sex with InuYasha. He had been gone for one of those weeks because of his mother's birthday, but she could already feel her stomach starting to get dense.

She was afraid to admit how scared she was of it all. After what InuYasha had said about how unlikely it is to survive a hanyou birth, she was a little intimidated. How she would travel, how she would fight Naraku, how she would do anything? And even after she deflated, she had a small baby to look after?

Kirara walked up to her master, her friend, and licked the side of her face, a sign of approval and acception. Sango smiled and petted the small cat and kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"Now if only I can get Miroku to do the same," she whispered with a slight smile upon her lips.

"Yeah right."

Her expression went from optimistic to annoyed when she heard InuYasha throw out his opinion in her conversation with Kirara. InuYasha sat down beside her, almost parallel to her, her eyes facing his forest, his eyes facing the village.

"And what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just checking on you and my pup," he stated as if it was nothing new. Sango's eyes turned to his, hers with a look of dispproval on her face.

"Don't refer to her as a dog. I mean, yes, she's half of a dog, but when you say that I think of an actual puppy," she objected as InuYasha scoffed.

"First of all, it's not gonna be a girl. Second of all, it's a pup," he stated with a tone that meant there was going to be no discussion. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kirara, who also had rolled her eyes. "I do need to talk to you about something, though."

Sango sat up and looked at him more thoroughly this time, seeing his face to be one that held no expression this time. Kirara took that as her cue to go before she nudged against Sango and raced into the forest.

"Where is she going?" she wondered to herself.

"She's hungry. She heard some raccoons in there," he stated shortly before turning and looking at Sango. "How are you feeling?"

Sango groaned at his constant repetitive asking of her health and how she felt. InuYasha glared at her, rather annoyed at her distaste of her watching out for him.

"It's my job to make sure you're okay! No one else is, and if they are, they can't do much about it," he snapped before folding his arms together. Sango laid back down in the grass, surprised at how her senses had increased.

The sky had never been so blue, the grass had never felt so soft, and all the wonderful smells she could smell. Kaede was cooking back at the hut and that smelled amazing, then the freshwater smelled refreshing; she didn't even know freshwater had an odor.

"Are you even paying me any mind?" InuYasha yelled this time. Sango sighed and turned over before sitting up again.

"Yes, InuYasha?" she drawled, trying to seem somewhat attentive. He had started to make a comment on her attempt to pay attention, but decided it was best left alone.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. After the incident with the monk and everything. I don't want you stressing or anything. That could put you and the kid at risk," he reminded her as she nodded briefly.

"Secondly-"

"InuYasha? Do you really want this baby?" Sango asked as if it was a nonchalant thing. He paused, unsure of how to answer that question. Her eyes were serious, and the way she had approached him with such a candid question, she could only expect a candid answer.

"Want? I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. But it's gonna be here, and I'm getting used to the idea. All my instincts are telling me to do is protect you guys," he answered as honestly as he could.

She couldn't argue with that answer. She remembered when she had first found out about the baby, she was somewhat scared, nervous, and she knew for a fact that she didn't want it. But it felt as though now as time continued on, she was starting to accept it and not have those thoughts anymore.

The last bit of the sun was sinking and it was going to be gone in a matter of minutes. It was funny how the darkness slipped over the sky and yet she could still see InuYasha's glistening gold eyes. All she could do was smile at the sight of something that she could only describe as beautiful.

"I was just wondering. I didn't want her at first, but now, i feel as if I'm growing more and more attached," she admitted, her hands over her stomach. "It's not like she's going anywhere anyways."

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched.

"I told you its not a girl. I'm not having any girls," he stated adamantly. She shot a glare at him.

"And why is that?"

"Women aren't good for anything but having babies. Men are the ones who carry on the family name, do manual labor, and even become the best warriors," he stated as Sango's eyes flashed a glare.

"That's the most disrespectful thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I'm an exception to all of those things!" Sango pointed out as InuYasha shrugged.

"Yeah, you are, but look at all the other women of the world. All they seem to do is have sex and make babies," He countered.

"But if it's a girl, she'll be a half demon, and she'll be strong and be willing to hold her own. My daughter will not be a concubine or any kind of derogatory thing that could degrade her or her family," Sango said with such confidence. "Women are only good for sex and babies... Whatever."

"Hey don't get mad at me, I'm going off what I know because it's what I've seen. You and a few women I've come across are the only ones who have never been with a man before the age of fifteen. It's just what they do-"

"Just what they do? I would think that if you did have a daughter, you would do everything in your power to prevent that from happening?" InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes. He should have never indulged in this conversation, hell, he knew he started it. It was pretty ironic actually.

Suddenly when he looked at her, it was as if something about her had changed. She was just laying there, in one of the most interesting positions and it drew his attention like no other.

The curves of her body were distracting him to the point where he was no longer making eye-contact with her. This was nothing he had ever been faced with before. Even he knew how to control himself in certain situations, but this time was more difficult than usual.

"InuYasha! Are you paying attention to me?" his eyes just up to make eye-contact with hers, only hoping that she didn't notice the way they had began to wander. The only thing he could hope for now is that his mind wouldn't wander too.

He traced the outline of her face and slowly found her lips, something that he was fascinated with now for some reason. They were so plump and he just wanted to...

"InuYasha, what are you looking at?" She asked slowly. It was already darker than they had expected. InuYasha was staring into space for whatever reason and suddenly her stomach started to feel strange to her. Clutching it, she looked at InuYasha again, this time, he was licking his lips.

"InuYasha?"

Snapped out of his trance, he looked at her, rather embarrassed about where his mind was headed. He wanted her alright, this time he wasn't intoxicated or under any influence. All he wanted was one more opportunity for him to remember, one that he could recall and look back on.

He was still confused. Why did he suddenly want her? Was it because she was carrying his child? Something wasn't right... All in all, he would fight his urge. He was a man; he could control himself and his thoughts. They had to be disposed of.

He laid down on the grass beside her, hoping that not being in direct view of her would help ease his mind. The woman wasn't his; he couldn't just take her whenever he wanted. _But she is carrying my brat._

Sango looked at InuYasha again, this time, a smell invading her nose. It was a spicy kind of smell, but it was sweet. It wasn't strong, it was just unexpected and she wasn't sure where it had come from.

"What's that smell?" She asked carefully. He closed his eyes instead of turning to her. Avoiding her would be most difficult at this point in time.

"What's it smell like?" he asked. Sango couldn't deny, she liked the smell and she didn't want it to go away. It was one of those scents that made you feel good all over. The more she looked InuYasha, the more it seemed to overwhelm her.

"It's... Kind of hot, like curry. But then it's sweet like lilies," she explained in an odd way. Her mind wandered to the one night she had with InuYasha. That one night was all she seemed to need before she bit her lip, trying to force the thought away.

Suddenly, InuYasha inhaled the air.

"I think I smell it, it's not spicy, it's just really sweet, like plums. I don't know where the hell you got lilies; that doesn't smell like any flowers," he said with a grin. It was an interesting smell. It smells like fruits, and it smell warm, like fresh baked sweets. He knew that smell, he recognized it.

"No, it's spicy, like peppers," Sango interjected, almost as if she was certain. She suddenly had an idea of where it was coming from as she leaned over InuYasha and took in a deep breath.

"What the hell, wench!"

"It's you," she said with brief moment of awe. When she had moved into him, he took in a large breath as well, only to be taken in by the smell of sweets and plums.

"No its not, it's you," he opposed. Suddenly, it clicked in his mind where the smell came from. His brown knitted together and his grin shown in the vague moonlight.

"What are you smiling at?" Sango asked in a defensive tone.

"You're wet." Her entire face caught on fire.

"N-no I'm not!"

"You want me, don't you?" he pressed before sitting up, turning to her, the smirk on his lips only widening. Her face only got darker as she looked away. This was an awkward situation. He could smell her hormones on her body and he knew she had turned herself on with the thoughts she had been thinking.

"You may not be really wet, but you're getting there. That's that smell I'm getting off of you," he stated calmly.

"Th-then that spicy smell I'm picking up must be you! And I smelt you first!" she quickly countered. InuYasha looked away for a moment before shrugging it away.

"Yeah, but I have no shame in saying I'm horny," he responded bluntly. Sango couldn't believe that she could smell hormones on other people. Never would she have thought that to be possible, even for a demon.

She tensed up when she felt InuYasha's claws gliding up her leg. Her hand drew back to slap him, but he caught her wrist in his own. He looked at her before looking at her, only making her feel that much more embarrassed.

"... Um... Reflex?"

InuYasha didn't acknowledge her bogus excuse to be true or false. He leaned over her and pushed her wrist into the soft ground below them. Her breathing became labored, as if she was nervous or unsure.

But that feeling in her gut was beyond sure. This was what she wanted, at least that's what it was telling her. It just felt so right.

Why? Why InuYasha?

The dazed look in his eyes as he hovered above her wasn't what it had been like that evening. They were focused, almost in a trance-like state. Something she had never really seen before. He took her other hand and placed it above her head before prying her knees open with his own.

"Do you want me to stop? Just let me know and I will," he asked calmly, as if he didn't get the adrenaline rush that she was exhibiting whenever he got worked up. There was no response, at least not right away.

"... But you're not even displaying any interest," she answered, not even an answer to his question. He scowled for a moment.

"I mean, you're pretending to be a limp doll for Kami's sake. What do you expect me to do? I want it, but you haven't _made_ me want it. Not like I expect you to, you're not even that experienced," he stated in a rude tone.

Sango's vein appeared on the side of her head.

"Not even that experienced?" he blinked before Sango shoved him off of her.

"Hey, what the hell-!"

Sango climbed over the top of InuYasha, taking him by surprise. He had no idea what her intentions were or what she planned on doing. She proceeded to remove his fire-rat jacket before opening the inside of his haori.

"Sango, wait! Slow down! What are you doing?" he asked before she started to kiss and suckle on his neck. The feeling was a little strange, but at the same time it felt really good, especially the sensation of her hands on his chest.

Biting his lip, InuYasha's hands found their way to her waist and stroked and gripped her behind as she made her way down to his collarbone, making a trail with her tongue. Swearing under his breath, the hanyou gripped her and attempted to spread her legs.

Sango smiled into his skin before sitting up and gazing into his eyes.

"So you want it now, don't you?" InuYasha smirked back, not even realizing that he had actually been turned on by this girl who he had just deemed inexperienced.

"What do you think?" she sneered playfully before she continued her trail downward. He stopped her and untied her skirt and attempted to open her yukata. Sango too had been a little flushed but it wasn't until InuYasha turned her over and continued what she had started.

Revealing her breasts, he licked all over them until he proceeded to the nipple. He gripped her thighs, groaning into her body. He was drunk the last time he had experienced Sango, but he would have sworn he could have remembered even a mere piece of what he was encountering now.

Her skin tasted so good, and that smell of plums and sweets only invaded his nose the more he touched and caressed her. He had to tell himself to have a little more self control, essentially in things that could hurt her if he was too aggressive. One of which he realized he had done too much when she yelled out.

They didn't move, frozen in time. InuYasha licked his lips, tasting the blood on them before he let go of her. She looked down, seeing the puncture marks on her right breast and the blood leaking from the wound.

InuYasha looked guilty, avoiding Sango's eyes. Hers softened when she saw the shame. He proceeded to get up until she grabbed his coat tail.

"It's okay," she whispered before he shook his head.

"No, it's not," he muttered briefly.

"Yes, it is. Even when you did it before, I said-"

"I did it before?" he interrupted, a little horrified. Sango nodded silently before pulling her skirt down to reveal her inner thighs, a rather large bite mark on her left one. InuYasha's eyes widened, feeling even less of a man than before.

"Fuck this," he muttered before backing away from Sango, quickly trying to button his haori. Sango pleaded once again, pulling on his fire-rat, insisting that it was okay, that it was fine until a sucking noise was heard once again.

InuYasha smacked his neck before Myoga floated down into his palm once again. He glared into his palm; now was not the time. He was hot, bothered, and a sadist when it came to sex. He hadn't had that problem with any of his other sexual partners...

"Master InuYasha, how great it is to see you!"

"What's up with this, huh? You've shown yourself, twice in the past two days, what's going on with you?" he snarled, not feeling patient today.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I swore to your father before he took his last breath I would be your guide when you would have your children! You must understand how loyal I was to InuTaisho and-"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" he sneered. Sango sat up and slowly started to re-dress herself, silently listening to the conversation between the flea and InuYasha.

"I wanted to warn you that your going to feel the urge to bed and mate with Lady Sango!" he warned. "Most maidens who bed a demon and aren't mated are mutilated in a number of ways to prevent it from occuring. However, most don't get impregnanted because of the bleeding out or infection or-"

"On with it!" Sango barked, beating InuYasha to the demand. The flea quivered under to intimidation from both of them.

"Uh, the reason why you are going to be urged to bed her is because the youki of the baby will want you to constantly interact so that you will mate," he explained.

"Wait, what does 'mating' necessarily do?" Sango intervened. She still hadn't clarified that part yet.

"It will make the pregnancy and birth easier on you-"

"At the price of making you my wife, permenantly," he finished before Sango could offer the alternative. Her heart sunk and her mind quickly switched back to the thought of being with Houshi-sama.

Miroku!

She had forgotten all about him between her and InuYasha's intimate moment together. She started to feel terrible all over again. InuYasha noticed a spike in the baby's youki just as she covered her face, hoping to prevent the tears from leaving her eyes.

"What is it now?" he groaned in exasperation. She didn't answer, she merely turned away from him, hoping he would get the idea of leaving her alone. "Whatever."

"Master InuYasha, be gentle, be kind. She is still a woman, one who can't help how she feels right now," Myoga pressed lightly.

"Kiss my ass."

"You're such a dick!" she screamed at him before she got up and stomped away from him, heading back to the village. Swearing again, he looked back at Myoga.

"Look what you did, flea!" Even though the flea knew that Sango's anger was due to his own insensitive nature, he refused to to oppose the one whom he took commands from.

"I'm sorry, Master!"

The Hanyou sighed before he looked back at her, still feeling bad about her being in pain from his bite.

"What if I did mate her? How do I do it? And why does the brat want me to mate her so bad?" he asked, still a little confused.

"The child just wants brief notification that you will be there for it and it's mother. It's an instinctive thing, it's not aware of what's its doing. It just knows that the mother is vulnerable while it's carrying it and it wants it to be protected," Myoga explained. "Mating, that's another story. I'm not exactly sure of how that's going to work. It's feral instinct; you'll know how to do it when you're ready to do it. It won't end the pain and stress; it will just make it easier and make it more likely for her to survive."

"InuYasha! Dinnertime!" Kagome yelled from afar. Sighing, InuYasha's eyes veered off into the sky, only signifying his deep thoughts.

"Well, I've got a lot to think about."


	4. Chapter 4

**i had to do a lot of editing for this chapter because I wanted it PERFECT. Like, I added in a lot, i didn't want it rushed, I wanted it perfect.. Tell me what you think guys!**

* * *

><p>Coercion<p>

Chapter 4

Dinner was rather quiet when all of the friends were reunited. It was an awkward silence that couldn't be avoided. Even Kaede felt rather uncomfortabe.

Kagome seemed a little frazzled by her thoughts. She kept to Shippo and entertained him for the evening to keep her mind busy. InuYasha brought Sango into the hut just before Miroku took his seat away from the other members of the group.

Sango gazed at the monk for quite a while. He refused to make eye-contact with her, much to her disappointment. InuYasha felt obligated to distract her from her feelings for Miroku by shoving her forward. She turned back to him, glaring harder than he expected. All he seemed capable of doing was shrugging as if it was something he hadn't really gave much thought.

Shippo felt like it was alright to laugh at Sango's obvious stumble, only to be silenced by the fierce look in her eye. They continued forward to get some of the food Kaede prepared.

InuYasha seemed to wolf everything down in front of him like he always did, eating the bones and all. Of the chicken she had prepared. That was his favorite part about the elderly woman. Her cooking.

Sango filled her plate, feeling her stomach growl as the scent of the food found its way through her nostrils. Never had she ever anticipated eating, much less licked her lips in such a primeval way at the thought of food.

It was another thing she had gained through feral instinct so soon.

It wasn't until she started to eat when her desire to wolf everything down came forth. The thought of disgust and lack of manners was all she thought of whenever she saw InuYasha do it; now it was as if she had a full understanding of it all.

The food tasted like ambrosia for some reason, and Kaede's chicken and rice was common to the point where it wasn't a big deal to her. But now, it was almost as if it wasn't even what she had been used to eating in the past.

Miroku's eyes shifted to Sango for a brief moment in digust, only thinking how disgusting she looked trying to eat as much food as she could at once.

Was that really the woman he loved? The one who ate like an animal? Like a disgraceful heathen?

He had such hate in his heart, it was almost inexplicable. It wasn't towards her though, it was based on what was inside of her. That being that was growing inside of her wasn't something that they created together.

Miroku's mind even started to think that maybe the demon had forced himself on her. Maybe even convinced her to bed with him. Not unlikely, Sango was a beautiful, powerful maiden whom many humans and demons longed for in the past. He took pride in claiming her as his and now...

Could he even still claim her?

"Is it really good, Sango?" Kagome giggled as the Demon Exterminator paused in mid-chew to look at everyone in the room. InuYasha smirked to himself before continuing to gulp down his own serving of food.

"Um... Yeah, I didn't even notice how hungry I was..." she said before trailing off. She glanced at Miroku once more, making eye-contact only for a moment; it wasn't what she expected though. Her eyes were hoping for some kind of desire and love. She only recognized a look of disgrace and regret in his eyes.

Swallowing the bit of food in her mouth was more difficult than she expected.

"I guess so, it is considering your feeding for two!" Shippo chimed in, resulting in Sango actually mustering up a smile. InuYasha's hand made its way to her cheek, distracting her for a brief moment before he wiped a grain of rice from her face.

"... Thanks," was all she seemed capable of saying.

"It was bothering me, that's all. Don't take it to heart," he sneered before returning to his own food. Rolling her eyes, Kagome gave InuYasha a terrorizing look.

"Well, have you thought about anything in depth really?" Kagome inched, unsure of how far the discussion could get. InuYasha noticed the pained expression on his face at the idea of discussion the child.

Rather embarrassed from all the unwanted attention, she briefly shook her head, continuing to eat her food. InuYasha gave Kagome the look to shut the hell up, even though it went ignored.

"Well, I think that you and Miroku are going to make great parents!" Shippo said with excitement. Him being so young and naive, he hadn't been told about why the situation was so painful for the monk. Sango's eyes widened, as did Kagome's at the kitsune's words.

"Sh-Shippo, I-"

Miroku stood up and placed his dirty plate and instruments on the counter before dismissing himself. There was only so much he could take at once. InuYasha rolled his eyes, feeling as though Miroku was being overdramatic about the whole thing.

Sango, feeling a sense of regret and betrayal overwhelm her, lost the taste of her food. No longer did she feel as hungry as she was before.

She put her plate to the side as well, unsure of how to feel. Her stomach started to turn again, only to eased by the feeling of InuYasha's hand covering hers. Her eyes were watering again, only this time, she refused to cry.

"What? What'd I say?" the kitsune asked, more confused now than ever.

"Just shut your pie hole, runt!" InuYasha finally barked, only causing Shippo to yelp and bite his lip. Kagome didn't even respond; she more than likely agreed with InuYasha's sentiment. He had said too much and upset Sango and Miroku.

"Shippo.." Sango started. InuYasha looked at her, surprised that she even spoke.

"Sango, you don't have to-"

"Sometimes, things happen that you don't expect them to, and you have to pay for it in the end. That's what's happening to me. You'll understand one day when you get older," was all she seemed capable of pushing out.

She pulled her hand away from InuYasha's before walking out the hut. Kagome stood up as if she was going to go after her, but InuYasha stopped her. Shaking his head, she paused and sat back down.

He would make his way to her later on. Even though he wanted to rush to her asap, she still needed to have her own space and her own air to breathe. It would also raise suspicion if he continued to follow her around like a dog.

Sango took a deep inhalation of breath, trying to calm herself down. She never really let herself get out of hand when it came to her emotions, but now she felt so out of control, it was making her feel sick.

She had wandered around the edge of the village, not too far away, but just far enough that she could have some privacy.

A pain shot through her stomach, one that was not what she had expected. She clutched herself as she sank to her knees, feeling the youki start to release again.

Swearing under her breath, Sango sat down completely, trying to slow her breathing down. It had suddenly became labored without any intention or realization. Swearing, she rubbed her stomach, whispering consolidations to the child.

Sango gave up; assuming the unborn baby would hear out her pleas to stop the pain were just as pointless as she had thought before the attempt. What else could she do though?

The baby wasn't going to give up without a fight; She remembered Myoga saying that the baby cried out in response to it's desire for the father near, and the desire for the mother to be mated. While she turned over, still wretching in pain, the idea of being InuYasha's wife for the rest of her life wasn't as bad as she had begun to think.

"Damn it!" She swore as a large pain shot through her body. She began to pray to the Gods to have mercy on herself and her womb. Even though she wasn't very religious, she was starting to become desperate.

Where was InuYasha?

Then the pain started to ease. It was almost as if it was a miracle. Sango laid back and relaxed in the grass, still attempting to catch her breath.

"Thank Kami," she gasped, rubbing her stomach lightly, thanking the Gods before smiling at her stomach. "And thank you. That doesn't feel good at all, you know."

"Why are you talking to it as if it can hear and understand you?"

Sango jumped at the sound of a voice, frozen in a brief stupor when she realized who it was. It was the last person she ever expected it to be...

Miroku.

"M-Miroku... I-"

"Don't mind me, Sango. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I had a little angry moment, but I'm fine now," he said nonchalantly as if it was nothing. Sango's usual suspicion wasn't up to par to notice.

He took as seat beside her, laying back on the grass with her. The silence was welcoming to her; she didn't need any words to feel comfortable with Miroku. She was glad he even wanted to be around her at this point in time.

The night time breeze felt welcoming on her face, just as the heat from the moon made her feel lovely. The intensified senses were starting to kick in and she was enjoying every moment of it. Never had she felt so relaxed, so calm, so...

"Sango?"

"Yes?" she answered without missing a beat. The sound of his voice was so soothing to her ears, she loved it. She turned to look at him, his deep sapphire eyes enchanting her like they always would. His smile was possessing her. He knew that he was her weakness.

"You know I still have great feelings for you, right? And that I love you very much?" he asked slowly, Sango's eyes lighting up like the very moon above them. She nodded, knowing that her hope wasn't just a fantasy that was impossible. InuYasha didn't know what he was talking about.

"I love you too, Miroku. I really do."

He chuckled before leaning over to her, capturing her lips with his. She reached for his face and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Sango could feel her hormones start to rage like never before. Miroku smirked as he continued to kiss her his hands starting to roam and grope at her legs and butt.

Sango began to moan through the kisses they were exchanging just as he pulled himself over her. Grinding on her lower body, Sango started to feel him become hard on the inside of her thigh.

"Miroku," she gasped as he started to leave brief kisses on her neck and collarbone. He was driving her insane, she wanted him so bad. She was on fire, longing for him to do what they both wanted him to do.

Opening her yukata, Miroku paused in the moonlight, pulling everything back to reality. The heat and passion in the moment dissapated. Sango opened her eyes, unaware of how much her breathing had sped up and became labored from her overactive hormones.

Miroku stare down at the inside of her yukata, seeing blood stains on the inside layers before seeing teeth marks on her breast. Sango's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the incident with InuYasha before dinner.

Miroku knew better than she would ever give him credit for. The wound was fresh and he could tell not only from the blood stained on her clothes, but that it hadn't healed all the way yet. It wasn't a normal wound either, it was one from a demon. The only thing he could think about and consider was that the child's father.

The child.

It had been so easy to forget in the heat of the moment. Now his anger and frustration had returned. The beast, that monster had dared to put it's hands on his woman once again.

It had wounded her this time. That was the more angering part that he didn't like the thought of. It was almost as if he had made her submit under him, coherced her in some way and then made her do whatever it had wanted to.

Sango covered her face in fear. There was no InuYasha to protect her from the wrath of the monk. She already could tell by the look on his face that he knew it had to have been the father of the child to do such a thing to her.

"Miroku, I-"

"He forced you this time, didn't he? That's why he wounded you," Miroku said in a consoling tone to her. Sango's brow knitted together in confusion. It wasn't the response she was expecting, she was expecting him to be upset.

"... I... Wait, what-?"

"Are you still in pain?" he asked, his own voice sounding hurt that she had been touched. Her eyes softened.

"No, Miroku, I'm fine. Nothing happened, it just-"

"Nothing happened? You're bleeding out, Sango. More than anyone could anticipate. I know about demon births with a human mother... The child longs for the father, that's why you allow yourself to be taken advantage of," he said as if he was trying to justify it all.

"Miroku, please, you don't-"

"Shh," he whispered, his finger gracing her lips to silence her. She looked at him, not sure where his thought process was at this particular moment.

"Sango, this is what I wanted to talk to you about," he started before laying his head on her bear chest. Sango remained silent, unsure of what to say or how to react. This conversation wasn't going the way she thought it would.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, carrying this... Demon child," he whispered in a tone soaked with animosity. Sango only frowned, the statement hurting her feelings, but she didn't speak out about it. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I feel like this is a mistake, that this is taking away from our future later in life. I was talking to Kagome and-"

"Kagome?" Sango spoke without meaning to, unsure of how she fit into his whole discussion.

"Yes, and I expressed an interest in handling the whole issue," Miroku stated calmly, Sango's eyes widening. Was he talking about what she thought he was talking about? "It's simple, really. I simply perform an exorcism on your unborn child. There is a possibility that it'll survive, but it's unlikely-"

Sango shoved Miroku off of her, catching the Monk off guard. He looked up at her, a little disoriented until he saw the fury and disbelief in his eyes. It didn't register completely in his mind about why she could be upset.

"Sango, I-"

"You are trying... To convince me to kill my baby?" she whispered fiercely, as if she didn't believe what she had said herself. "I thought you said you loved me? Didn't you used to tell me we could overcome anything?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," he explained, his hand grazing over her abdomen. "It's only a minor setback-" Sango slapped his hand away from her body.

"How dare you touch me? This child may not have been planned, but I would never do a soulless thing as to take it's life when it hasn't even been able to live," she seethed. "You of all people are supposed to understand forgiveness and mercy. The act was a sin, not the child."

Miroku's eyes widened at the passion and fury in her eyes to defend her baby. He thought she wanted the child gone just as much as he did. He loathed the thing more than anyone would know, he only anticipated the feeling would be mutual.

"... I only felt as though you would want to remove the child. It's inconvenient-"

"Instead of pointing out what's wrong with me having a baby, why don't you work on building back the relationship we had? Clearly the child has nothing to do with us, and it's the only thing you can stay occupied with!" Sango yelled.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to think about it so much if it was mine!" he yelled back, louder than he should have. Sango gasped, biting her lip just as the tears started to form behind her eyes. The moment they stated to roll down her cheeks, he felt the guilt seep in. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, pushing his arm away from her. Starting to stand, Sango collapsed before she could get up from a kneeling position. Screaming in pain, she clutched her midsection just youki starting to release itself again due to her over active hormones and stress level. She laid in a fetal position on her side, sweat beading from her brow.

"Sango!"

"Look what you had to go and do," a new voice muttered. Miroku turned around, seeing InuYasha approaching. His expression showed plenty of distaste. They made eye contact before InuYasha knelt down beside the woman in pain.

"I didn't do anything-"

"The child responds to her stress levels. Obviously she was upset," he sneered before trying to calm the fetus down. Miroku glared at the Hanyou, but didn't say anything. Maybe he hadn't heard what he had been talking about with Sango.

Miroku kneeled down by Sango in hope to comfort her, only to receive a death glare from InuYasha. His protective nature was at a new level. He didn't want Miroku near Sango or his child more than ever now.

The monk wasn't aware that the Hanyou had heard his words. Trying to kill his child and take advantage of the mother, at least this was how InuYasha saw it. He bit his tongue and withheld ripping his throat out when he dared to put his lips on what he saw as his own.

Saw as his own? The thought had crossed his mind. Myoga said he would long for her and vice versa, but he thought he only meant sexually. He wasn't expecting to feel anything like jealousy.

Sango writhed in agony, despite InuYasha's attempt to calm the youki of the unborn child. He swore under his breath, realizing that the child was responding to his mother's anxiety and fear. He saw the Monk's hand creep over by her stomach before InuYasha grabbed it before it could touch her.

Snarling at the man for daring to put his hands on her or even go near her with his original intentions, InuYasha moved his hand before diverting his attention back to the woman writhing in pain.

"Get lost! I'll take care of her. It's the least I can do after the shit you just pulled," he muttered before Miroku rose, feeling guilt overwhelm him. He bowed his head in respect before whispering apologies, going back to Kaede.

Sango's shuddering body didn't relax even after the dismissal of Miroku. Squeezing her eyes as tight as she could, she bit her lip; the pain feeling like a fire that was burning through her insides only seemed to increase.

"Make it stop," she whimpered. The demon slayer no longer had any energy to scream in agony; it didn't help it stop hurting. InuYasha picked Sango up and cradled her in his arms as if she was a small child. He turned her over to lay on her back and used both hands to caress her stomach. Sango's yukata was still open where her breasts were visible in the soft moonlight.

"Slow your breathing down," he whispered back. Sango attempted to take slower, deeper breaths, feeling the stress to try and take control. As if started to ease, Sango opened her eyes, only to find herself gazing into InuYasha's amber golden ones. He was calm and collected in the situation. The way they illuminated in the night was mesmerizing.

He moved laid her body down on the grass before he turned around and laid his head on stomach as if he was listening for something. The pain in the woman was almost gone at this point. He smiled into her belly before looking up at her, smirking and satisfied that her aching had come to an end.

Sango's body temperature began to rise when she looked into his eyes. The way he looked right then was just, priceless… Almost as if she was being controlled by someone else, her hands reached down and cupped the Hanyou's face. Even he was caught off guard when she pulled it to hers and pressed her lips to his.

Pulling away, InuYasha looked down at her once before, confused by the gesture. The look in her eyes could have been easily identified as lust. Never had he expected her to do that or for Sango to guide his lips back to hers once more. Almost as if it was impossible to let go of her, he kissed her back this time, the fire that they both had experienced earlier only returning hotter than ever.

Sango couldn't deny that the heat from her sex was far hotter for InuYasha than she had ever expected. The fragrances from one another flowed into their nostrils, only resulting in the more aggressive kissing and groping.

"InuYasha," she moaned before he darted for her neck, his tongue exploring and suckling every inch of her that he could get. He loved the way his name rolled off her lips. It was refreshing and more arousing than he anticipated. His hands yanked open her yukata even more and hiked up the bottom of her skirt, exposing her body from the waist down.

Her forced her legs back just as he untied his haori; he looked frustrated with the fact that her legs wouldn't stay in the position he had wanted them to be in. Sango had never seen him so impatient about anything, especially not Naraku. Neither of them had realized that their breathing had become heavy, almost panting due from the excitement and rising temperature bodies.

He looked down at her again just as he positioned her ankles to rest on his shoulders. The lust in his eyes were just as strong as hers if his weren't stronger. They both knew that they were out in the open for anyone to appear and see what they were doing, but they didn't care. Ironically, InuYasha was the one who had more hormonal control over himself and still was just as stuck in the moment as the woman carrying his child.

"You don't have to let me do this if you don't want to," he reminded her, almost as if he was trying to feel guilty about the position he was in. Sango's facial expression didn't change, she just avoided his eyes, biting her lip. Deep down he was hoping she wouldn't deny.

Her eyes returned to him, from his crisp, toned body and bare chest to his face, with those beautiful eyes and that sexually charged smile of his. She only felt her body burn even more for him, and she knew at that moment what her decision was.

"I know. But I want you to."

InuYasha had managed to pull his manhood out of his pants without any delay. He had been hoping she would say that, but he wouldn't admit to it. He just had a jolt of painful guilt hit him in his chest about Kagome.

_Fuck the monk, _was what his brain was telling him about him. He just tried to take his child's life. He was a selfish asshole, a terrible excuse for a man. Why would he care about his feelings? But Kagome's feelings was a different story…

InuYasha slid into Sango, all thoughts of Kagome vanishing from his mind. He groaned at the warming pleasure took over his body. Sango wasn't quiet about her enjoyment either. Her hands rose up, clutching his arms that held him up as he towered over her.

Sango let out another loud cry before one of his hands reached over and covered her mouth. He continued to stroke her, Sango's still incapable of staying quiet, struggling to keep her volume low. He bit his lip as he smiled at her pleasure, feeling her getting wetter with each thrust.

She couldn't even moan before he pressed his body against hers, grabbing her thighs. Her body only grew tighter and tighter around him with each stroke that he made. His head rested near her collarbone, his body starting to feel the urge to clamp his teeth into her soft, delicious smelling skin.

Sango's body shivered against his as she started to feel her herself about to climax. It had never felt this good to her before. It was almost as if she could feel every a fiber of him inside her, rubbing every part of her, stimulating everything to a new level of erotic sex. It almost felt like an unrealistic dream to her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, InuYasha's speed only increased as he plunged deeper into her. He could feel her fluids dripping all over his body, only making him that much more aggressive and arousing. He only bit his lip harder, drawing blood in hope not to attack her. Sango could feel his tension building up by the way he gripped her thighs. It was painful, and it couldn't overwhelm how good she felt.

His nails started to sink into her flesh, Sango finally let out a yell of agony. InuYasha's grip or thrust didn't stop. She grabbed at his silvery hair and pulled as he pounded against her body harder and harder. She figured out what was wrong with him when she heard a snarl from his lips.

"InuYasha," she barely spoke as he groaned into her shoulder. "Do it…" He finally opened his eyes, realizing what she was implying. "It's okay…"

"Sango, no.." was as he could say, his stroke starting to slow down.

"InuYasha," she whispered this time clearer than before. "You can go ahead… I've decided."

He started to lift his head before she pushed him head back down by her neck, embracing him. InuYasha was no longer in motion. He was still almost as if he was frozen in time, unsure of how to act. This time he tried to pull his head up and looked down at Sango, her face holding a new expression. Comfort, understanding, loyalty.

"Do you know what this means, Sango?" he asked cautiously. "You can't have the monk-"

"I don't want him anymore…" she interrupted, the hurt in her voice obvious. The way she avoided his eyes when she said it only added on to the pity he had for her.

"Don't cling to me because you feel like you have to," he added quickly, before Sango shot him a glare.

"I don't because I have to, it's just because I want to," she corrected, rather pissed off. "You're all I have now, InuYasha."

He lifted his hand up to stroke the side of her face, only resulting in his eyes widening. His fingertips were covered in blood. It wasn't until he turned and looked at her thigh and buttocks before he saw where all wounds he had created on her body. He felt a new guilt overwhelm him.

"No, Sango, I'm all you want… You won't always need me. I keep harming you, and one day, you'll find someone who won't do that, someone who isn't me or the monk…" InuYasha removed himself from being above her and started to re-dress, only confusing her.

"W-wait, InuYasha, let's talk about this-"

"Get dressed. We've been gone way too long," he said coldly before tying the final knot on his haori. The demon slayer seemed to struggle with getting redressed from the pain inflicted in her body. He helped her, Sango's obvious disappointment and pain on her face.

_One day, she'll understand…_


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is taking a lot of brain power, trust me. Not only am I an emotional wreck due to my relationship, but school's about to start back up and I'm about to spaz. Don't forget that it's got it's being done in the same time as my Naruto story. So bear with me and have some patience.**

**Don't forget to review! 3**

* * *

><p>Contradiction<p>

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat against the tree, gazing off into the distance. He had decided that it was better to stop, rest, and relax as Rin found some down time. Jakken continued to scold the small child even though she had only succumbed to frolicking behind some butterflies.

It was the early morning and Rin had just woken up. It wasn't until she was able to run around and do as she pleased for a short period of time that their travel became productive.

Jakken's nagging was irritating the dog demon to an unavoidable point. He always seemed to notice whenever his master was tired of hearing him yell at the girl who was never doing anything dangerous. He always thought Rin was the one bothering his master when it was the sound of his own voice was what irritated him the most.

Once he had signaled the imp to shut the hell up, he closed his eyes, feeling a breeze upon his cheeks. The sun cascaded down his body; he looked as though he was a fragile doll who wasn't even real. Rin often times gazed at him like he was some kind of God like creature, but for once she was distracted. It wasn't until another he smelled it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open.

_ Could it be? That stench. That disgusting..._

A half blood. A half-blooded _dog_ demon. The smell of the mother was so famililar, yet so vague. For some reason, he couldn't recognize the wench with the child in her womb.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned. Even she had paused when she noticed how uncomfortable her master had become. It was sad that she took notice to it before Jakken. At the same cost, the features in Sesshomaru's face looked angrier and tenser than he was known for appearing to be.

To his surprise, it wasn't that strange world travelling woman that his brother was always fussing over. It was someone else. He had wondered how his brother had approached having a mistress to the woman he loved so dearly.

The child wasn't even less of a half demon. It was still mere hanyou. He would always hope that the blood in his brother's veins that was already unworthy would eventually die out, but now it seemed impossible.

Why should he care? He was still the Daiyoukai of his father's estate once he passed. But that still wasn't the point. His animosity for his brother was something that never seemed to have been relinquished. Tainting the glorious name of his father by being born to a human. Now there would be another to claim the famous InuTaisho blood flowing through their veins.

He knew what he had to do to handle this.

Sesshomaru rose silently before heading off into the direction where his nose led him; to his brother and the woman carrying his child. Rin followed obediently while Jakken questioned the sudden change in direction. When his Lord gave him no answer, he took the silence as food for thought.

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to have some kind of problem with one another. Sango and InuYasha wanted nothing to do with the Monk, though InuYasha couldn't show his rage very outwardly like Sango could. Kagome also felt that Miroku's approach was a rather heartless one.<p>

However, InuYasha's avoidance of Sango was only confusing her to the point of her feeling as if she had done something wrong. Was it because she had dared to offer herself to him?

They all packed up and decided to continue the search for the jewel shards despite Sango's pregnancy. It wouldn't be too obvious and there was no way for Naraku to find out, at least not right now. They all decided to keep that truth an unspoken one.

Sango looked at InuYasha as he mounted Kagome on his back. She suddenly felt a tingle of jealousy fire through her body. Even InuYasha smelt the sudden anger from Sango, but chose to ignore it. Why the hell would she be so bothered now?

Kirara transformed and offered her back to the monk, Shippo and the demon slayer. It was sad to say that Sango didn't consider the idea of having to sit with the monk when it came to travelling. As long as he didn't touch her anywhere she didn't need to be touched, she'd be fine.

Kaede waved from the village gates as they took off. InuYasha's speed and Kirara's flying seemed to be a decent way to travel at first until Sango started to think too hard into why InuYasha tried to keep them separate from one another.

Then it crossed her mind.

Kagome.

InuYasha still loved Kagome. Why would he bind himself to her when he loved Kagome more than he could ever love her? That was the truth in her heart and she felt herself ache at the idea.

She wanted to swear, but she didn't. It would have been too obvious. At the same time though, she did have a Kitsune riding with her on the edge of Kirara's head that could still sense her mood swings.

"Sango, are you alright?" Shippo asked before he turned around. "You feel sad. Your baby is sad too." Her eyes widened at the blunt tone of voice he had said it. Even Miroku was shocked at the Kitsune's candid statement. The tears that came to her eyes weren't deniable at this point, but she didn't let them fall.

"I'm fine, Shippo. Sometimes, I just feel sad for no reason," she lied before blinking past the tears. Miroku could tell that obviously that wasn't true. She was hurting in some way.

"Sango..."

"What Monk?" She snapped. InuYasha's ears perked up at the venom Sango had spat at the man. He withheld his urge to interfere; Sango could take care of herself when it came to him.

"I just want you to know, I am here for you."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing to herself. Just the night before, he was trying to exorcise her child. Now he wanted to support her. He sighed at the failed attempt, why would she trust him now after what had happened?

Kagome could tell that Miroku must have said something about his ideas to Sango. She was acting a lot less apologetic than before. It was almost as if they had switched rolls overnight. Kagome could only hope for the best when it came to them.

Suddenly, a mole demon appeared out of the ground. It had seemed harmless enough. Kagome gasped at the appearance of the demon and reached for her weapons, but InuYasha shook his head.

"It won't attack unless we provoke it. Just leave it alone," he noted quickly. Those demons were worthless anyway. Blinded creatures with amazing burrowing and jumping techniques. They were usually harmless unless bothered, and unnecessary fights was the last thing anyone needed.

Sango shook her head at the demon as they overpassed it. The demonslayer saw the animal turning its nose in their direction, frozen in time almost. Quickly burrowing back under the dirt, it disappeared from view.

"Those things are weird!" Shippo exclaimed in a disgusted tone. Miroku smiled at the kitsune's words, almost lightening the mood a little bit. Sango still looked unmoved by how she had been feeling before.

Miroku's eyes wandered down to her body; he was still concerned about Sango, he still loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else. He was just so confused. Her clothes seemed to have been bloodstained again when she had come back to Kaede's.

Was this demon luring her out? Hypnotizing her? Or was she going to find him on purpose, see him on purpose because it was what the child desired?

He hated this situation more than he could voice. Maybe it was because now more than ever, Sango was further away from him or the idea of being with him. They couldn't even be friends; at least was the implication he was receiving. That was all he wanted even if they couldn't be together.

Kagome as well felt in her feelings. She felt mildly distanced from InuYasha. He seemed standoffish and rather quiet ever since Sango's pregnancy came out. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was carrying a demon child?

It seemed like it had personally affected him and his mannerisms. She noticed that he watched out for Sango as well. When she questioned it, he stated only that he was concerned and very protective of Sango due to her state. Even though she hadn't gotten very big, apparently, InuYasha kept her hormones and youki in control enough that Sango wasn't writhing in pain.

She had no reason to doubt InuYasha, but it just didn't feel very true. Kagome wouldn't dare to question him, but she felt like she was being deceived.

InuYasha's own heart was on a string. Lust and love were going head to head and he wasn't sure about what to do. His duty to his child was one thing, but his duty to Kagome was something else. He loved having sex with Sango. It somehow managed to sway his emotional bond with Kagome.

This wasn't looking good…

Kagome gestured up to her friends in flight to let them know they'd be stopping fairly soon. Sango was relieved at the signal. For some reason she was really restless. Her stomach had abruptly became uneasy and she wasn't sure why.

Kirara landed and let them dismount from her. Shippo hopped down, Miroku offered Sango a hand to climb down even though it went ignored. Kagome stretched her legs and her arms just a Kirara transformed back into a miniature kitten.

"Why'd we stop?" Miroku questioned. "We haven't been travelling that long, nor have we covered nearly enough ground."

"I felt the presence of a jewel shard, but it seems that as soon as we touched down, I couldn't feel it anymore," Kagome said in a rather confused tone. "This has been an ongoing thing for a while. I can't stand it."

InuYasha looked towards Sango and saw her preparing her weapons as if she was getting ready to go into battle.

"What the hell do you call yourself doing?" he snapped. Everyone paused except Sango. When she finally did stop, it was only after she realized that the entire group had their eyes on her. The puzzled expressions on their faces weren't diminishing.

"… Getting ready for battle," she stated calmly as if it wasn't anything to pay any mind to.

"But Sango, you have a baby in your belly! You can't really expect to fight and slay demons while you're carrying it!" Shippo said in a cautious tone.

"Shippo is right, Sango. Stress can cause bodily harm to you and your child. You shouldn't be going into battle," Miroku said in a concerned tone. He reached out to gently touch her arm, but she snatched it away rather quickly.

"Really, Miroku? You of all people are concerned about my child? Please, don't try and put on a show for everyone else," she said icily. Miroku's jaw dropped as well as Kagome's. InuYasha's face was beyond excited and was proud of her in her ignoring of the Monk's bullshit.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded.

"No, no. I'm sure we all know that Miroku wants my baby dead," Sango retorted. Shippo gave the monk an appalled look, as did Kirara.

The way it had rolled off Sango's tongue only reminded Miroku of how bad the idea now sounded since he thought about it. It was a selfish idea that he didn't take into consideration completely. He let his selfish desires get in the way of everything. He could tell by the animosity in Sango's voice that she wasn't going to forgive him very easily for it. Miroku couldn't even speak up to defend himself.

"Sango, stop it, please," Kagome pleaded, seeing, the monk's expression sadden from guilt and disappointment. Sango scoffed before shrugging, continuing to set up everything she needed to get ready in case a fight occurred.

"I won't say it again. Put the demon slaying shit away. You aren't going to be participating in any battles," InuYasha spoke up again. He didn't feel any need to speak on anything else except the safety of the woman who was carrying his child.

"I'm sure it won't kill me to fight demons if I don't get hurt," she countered, not stopping the act.

"I'm saying you're not going to put yourself in the position of getting hurt," he said in a sharp tone. Sango turned around before folding her hands across her chest. InuYasha's voice seemed demanding while hers was fairly defiant.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

InuYasha had never been challenged by a female quite abrasively. Kagome had gotten in his face before, but it was usually intimidating on a different level. With Sango, it was almost as if she'd physically fight him if she didn't get her way as Kagome would whine and scorn about it.

"Both of you, calm down, it isn't that-"

At that moment, the ground under them started to rumble. Confused, everyone started to look around. It wasn't until a large portion of the ground under Sango caved in. Yelping, she fell down, only to be grabbed by the wrist by InuYasha.

Everyone was startled at the sudden collapse of the earth. Sango felt a pull on her ankle and resistance from InuYasha's end; something was trying to drag her underground. Everyone yelled her name in surprise and fear, especially at the sight of InuYasha struggling to pull her body back up.

Even though he wasn't the strongest being due to him being a halfblooded demon, he still had the most strength in their travelling entourage. It was surprising and frustrating to him how he seemed incapable of pulling the Demon Exterminator from below the ground level. Finally, he started to feel the sweat on his hands result in Sango literally slipping through his fingers.

"Somebody fucking help me!" InuYasha screamed. Everyone was shocked at InuYasha's struggle and urgency for help. Quickly, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo all surrounded the gaping hole in the ground and got a hold on the demon slayer, trying to pull her up.

It didn't make sense to the Hanyou. No one seemed capable of pulling Sango up? Angry, he knew what he had to do: Go get rid of whatever has their grips on the woman bearing his child.

Even with all four of them, including Shippo, Sango wasn't making it back above the surface. InuYasha swore under his breath before he stood up, letting go of his release on Sango. Kagome and Miroku struggled alone, trying to hold on to her after that, almost losing the woman in an instant.

"InuYasha, what the hell!?"

"Shut up, I know what the fuck I'm doing!" he snarled impatiently. He drew Tetsaiga from its sheath, the demon tooth transforming into its full form. Raising it above his head, he swung it downward, collapsing the cavern that connected to the hole under them with a yell of "Wind Scar".

When the cavern caved in, the movement at the bottom revealed seemed to look disgusting, like rats squirming in a small area. There was a large amount of mole demons squirming around in the hidden rut under them. Though they could not see, they must have sensed Sango and tried to drag her underground.

InuYasha growled at the gross bunch of maggots and their failed attempt to capture Sango (for whatever reason).He hopped down into demons' pit and started to slice and dice them in a matter of moments. They didn't put up any kind of defensive mechanism although InuYasha didn't give them the opportunity to.

The blind demons seemed to realize they were being slain in large numbers; their attempt to drag Sango down was slowly disappearing and becoming a new mission centered on retreating and saving as many of their numbers as possible from destruction. Shortly after, the Monk and the Miko pulled Sango over the ledge, presenting her to fall out, exhausted from the surprise attack while InuYasha's rampage continued onward.

Even though she was supposed to be centered around Sango, Kagome seemed to have been watching InuYasha attack the beasts. Never had he ever been so hostile and defensive. Or even, dare she say, protective? Kagome felt somewhat unsettled by his reaction.

No matter the situation she had been in, she had never seen him spaz out and attack whomever was endangering her in such a way that he was reacting now. Although she probably shouldn't have seen it as anything, she couldn't help but feel jealous to an extent.

With Sango out of the ground, she was sprawled out, catching her breath, still rather caught off guard about the whole occurrence. It was one of the most unexpected, unanticipated things she had even come in contact with.

InuYasha leaped back up to the surface, sheathing Tetsaiga. He looked rather frustrated, but still satisfied with how he had been handling the situation. Kagome was still trying to dissect him and the situation.

"I thought you said they don't attack unless their provoked first?" Miroku asked in a confused tone, still a little shaken up about the whole thing.

"They don't," InuYasha still reminded him. "Something wasn't right here. I don't know what, but that's not normal for them to just try and snatch someone off the surface world."

Sango's eyes closed, trying to calm herself down and relax. She wasn't stressed, she was more surprised than anything. If anything, she was sending telepathic signals to her unborn child, telling them that they were alright and there was nothing to worry about.

Miroku's hand was on her forehead, making sure that she wasn't sweating too hard. To his surprise, Sango didn't slap his hand away. It wasn't until he dared to place his hand on her stomach that she realized whose hands were on her. Her hands had never moved that fast before.

"How dare you touch me, Monk!" she seethed. "I don't want you anywhere near me or my belly, do you hear me?" Miroku looked at his hand, seeing scratches that were almost like cuts. They weren't bleeding, but they were close to breaking the skin. Some of Sango's fingernails were jagged, but long and distinct. It must have been a mild side effect.

InuYasha's possessive nature withheld the desire to act out and rip Miroku's throat out. He could have sworn he made the point that he wasn't allowed to touch Sango. It was hard for him to resist harming the monk; it would make everything obvious, everything known.

"Sango, I wouldn't hurt you or your baby. You have to understand! It was an offer, not a mission! If I really wanted to harm your child, I would have done it without telling you!" he yelled, tired of being accused of such. Sango's eyes widened at the man's outburst. It wasn't anticipated. "I only thought it may have been a desire. Since you've expressed that that's not what you wanted, of course I wouldn't do it."

The whole group became quiet. There wasn't much to say anymore. InuYasha himself felt like he had been holding back for the most part on how he could have treated the Monk. He didn't trust him now ever since he dared to suggest such a thought. At the same time, Sango had brought the hammer down on him. Hell, Sango had been lashing things out pretty harshly. And now, she was the main person silent.

Her entire distaste for the monk turned into guilt in a matter of moments.

"… I'm sorry, Miroku, I-"

He held up his hand. An apology wasn't what he wanted. He only wanted to make his point clear. By the time she saw how bad he had been feeling about their most previous discussion, the child, even the whole situation, he couldn't help but admit they both had been stupid in regards to their friendship and relationship.

Miroku knew he had this kind of double standard that he didn't seem capable of knocking. Sango gave him many of chances and finally he took and used his last. Now all the tension because of an unborn demon child and they were on the edge of tearing the group apart at this point.

The Monk knew what he had to do for the sake of the group, even if it was only temporary.

"I think it'd be better if I don't travel with the group for a while," he stated softly. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo seemed taken aback by that notion. InuYasha snorted, but found himself rather pleased with the Monk's personal decision. Maybe things would die down a bit in the area of the females. It did surprise him, however, how quickly Sango disagreed.

"No, Miroku you can't!"

"Why, you don't have to!"

Miroku held up his hands in disagreement.

"No, no. I think it'd be better for Sango if I disappear for a few days. I'll be back at Kaede's village. I'll visit a temple or two and do some cleansing for my own spiritual wellbeing. Trust me, it's for the best," he decided.

Sango's entire facial expression changed. Tears even started to spring from her eyes. She felt like a bad person; she had forced Miroku to disband from their group. She had hurt him bad enough, whether it had been intentional or by mistake.

Her hormones were affecting her thoughts and feelings. What was she going to do without Miroku? He wasn't all bad… She was just upset with him. She really shouldn't have mistreated him, he had a point. If he had wanted to hurt her or the baby, he wouldn't have told her, he would have simply did it.

"Miroku, please. Don't go!" Sango actually pleaded. InuYasha's jaw dropped. He felt some kind of ache in his heart; something he had never felt before. He wasn't sure how to react or respond; whatever it had been cut him pretty deep.

Miroku still denied to request to stay. He bowed his head, apologizing for all he had caused in Sango's life before starting to get ready to head back to Kaede. The girls both continued to speak to him, trying to persuade him otherwise, but their words went unheard.

InuYasha found the inner turmoil in his own heart becoming more competent than ever. Why did she want the fucking Monk to stay when he wants to change her for his own selfish desires and expectations? She just told him the night before that she wanted to be InuYasha's and only his. But here she was, begging this other guy not to leave?

He was more pissed than anything else. More angry. The only thing that was for certain was hurt. This was why the hanyou didn't trust people, especially not women and their damned emotions. They don't know what they want, or they want everything, especially what they couldn't have.

Turning his heel, the hanyou started to walk away. Everyone's eyes were drawn away from Miroku to him.

"In-InuYasha...? Where-?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?" he snapped. It wasn't much longer before he sprinted away, the firerat coat disappearing along the horizon. Kagome sighed at the discord and lack of structure in their group. This wasn't how things were supposed to be...


End file.
